Zombigeddon
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: When the world goes to hell by a zombie outbreak there's not much anyone can do but try to survive. Don't expect many canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

When Rachel woke up it wasn't because of her alarm. She was woken up by a scream. She shot straight up in bed, her heart thumping against her chest. There was a loud crash and yelling downstairs.  
>"Daddy?" She cried, panic and worry instantly flooding through her. "Dad?" Rachel ran out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks and slapped her hand over her mouth. Leroy was crouching over Hiram and if she didn't know any better she would swear that Leroy was eating- no!<p>

"Daddy?" Rachel barely heard her own voice. Leroy's head snapped up and she gasped. Her father had a huge hole in throat, lifeless eyes and blood on his mouth.

"Daddy, this is _not _funny!" Rachel scolded him.

Leroy moved so fast she could barely react. He lunged at her, Rachel jumped to the left and rant to the kitchen. Leroy followed her, growling as he came at her. "Please don't do this. It's me, Rachel, your daughter."  
>Rachel felt her back hit the counter and before she could move Leroy was in front of her trying to sink his teeth wherever he could. The tiny brunette could barely hold him back, her eyes desperately looking around. Seeing a weapon, she grabbed the handle and swung. The pot collided with her father's head and he stumbled. Rachel took advantage and dashed to her room, abandoning the pot.<p>

Slamming the door behind her, Rachel looked around her room through watery eyes. She knew her fathers would never go this far for a simple joke, but zombies? From the movies Puck and Finn made her watch she knew her father was acting like a zombie, but zombies aren't real. She didn't know what was going on or what to do.

A loud crash on her door made her jump away. Immediately she grabbed her aluminum baseball bat, suddenly thankful Finn took her to the bating cages for a "date" and bought her a bat to use.

The door crashed open and her farther charged at her. Rachel swung defensively and the bat found Leroy's temple. He fell to the floor and Rachel sobbed. Not taking her eyes off her father she backed over to the bedside table and picked up her cell phone. "Finn, something happened. I need you."

Santana never thought she'd wake up with Quinn Fabray naked in her bed. So, when she opened her eyes and realized her arm was around the blondes waist she thought she was still dreaming. Then she remembered the night before. Quinn came over and Santana broke down in front of her, telling her how she told Brittany she loved her and the dancer picking Artie over her.

Quinn had comforted her and held her while she cried. Then she kissed Quinn (or Quinn kissed her she wasn't sure) and it got hot fast. Santana was sure her friend took advantage of her. Sure she'd used her like everyone else had. The Latina got out of bed and took a quick shower. The blonde in her bed started to stir when she dressed and was up in time to see her friend put her shirt on. "S, are you going somewhere?"

"Why do you care?" Santana scoffed. "You got what you wanted from me."  
>Quinn frowned, "What are you talking about?"<br>"Don't fucking pretend you don't remember last night Quinn!"  
>Quinn stood up, "Santana I-"<p>

"Shut the hell up!" Santana snapped, "You took advantage of me."  
>Quinn walked to the Latina, not caring about her lack of clothes, "I wouldn't do that to you, San. <em>You<em> instigated this and I gave you plenty of chances to stop."

"Since when are you even into girls? Was I your experiment?"  
>"I've known I liked girls for a while now. Santana, calm down."<br>"Calm down? Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I tell you about everything and you-"  
>"Santana! I didn't do it to take advantage of you! I did it becase-"<br>Santana's phone interrupted whatever Quinn was about to say. She snatched it up, "What?"  
>"Turn on your T.V." Puck said.<p>

"Why? Are you getting beat up?" Santana glanced at Quinn, who was redressing.

"Just do it."

Rolling her eyes Santana turned on her television. Before she could ask what station she saw it. A new anchor was talking, but the screen showed a man, who Santana quickly recognized as Mr. Schue, running from another man. The man was pale and was covered in blood.

"Is that Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked, stepping next to her.

The man grabbed Mr. Schue and tackled him to the ground to take a bite out of his shoulder.

"Holy shit!"  
>The camera spun to the news anchor, "This is happening everywhere! We have heard from other stations that this is happening all over the state! Zombies are in Lima and possibly everywhere in the world. It seems whoever is bitten is turned into a zombie. Lock your doors and don't let anyone in!"<p>

"Where are your parents?" Quinn asked.

"At work. Mom travels I don't know where she is, but my dad's at the hospital." Santana said, staring at the T.V.

Quinn took the phone from Santana and turned on the speaker, "Puck, what do we do?"  
>"Hell, I don't know. Kurt called me because Finn's busy checking on Rachel and apparently they want everyone to meet at school."<br>"What? Why school?" Santana asked.

"I don't know! Look just meet us in the choir room."  
>"Fine." Quinn ended the call, putting the phone in Santana's hand she grabbed her own and put it to her ear. Not getting an answer she cursed, running a hand through her hair.<p>

"What?"  
>"No answer at my house." Quinn chewed on her lip.<br>Seeing the worry in her friends eyes Santana asked, "Do you want to stop by your house?"  
>Quinn nodded, "Thanks."<p>

California

"Trina, why the hell did you let him in? You saw the news!" Tori shouted at her sister.

"I don't know! I thought it was my shoes!" Trina ran into the kitchen, throwing a chair in front of the man. He tripped and fell and the Vega sisters ran up the stairs.

"Your shoes aren't coming! The world's going to hell!"  
>"I'm sorry!"<p>

"Dad keeps a gun hidden in his and moms bedroom." Tori said, entering said bedroom.  
>"He's a cop, Tori! He probably took it with him!"<p>

"No, it's just for the house. Just look!" Tori snapped.

Trina stared at her younger sister for a moment before pulling a dresser drawer open and shifting through the clothes. Tori dropped to the floor looking under the bed, "Oh, my God! I can't unsee that!"  
>"What?" Trina questioned.<p>

"Nothing. Don't look under the bed." Tori warned, shaking the image out of her head as she opened the bedside table. Immediately she saw the pistol hidden and snatched it out. "Found it."  
>"Tori, can you really shoot someone?" Trina asked.<p>

Tori turned off the safety, "Trina, he wants to _eat us_. It's either us or him and I don't know about you but I pick us. I don't want to kill anyone but I don't want to die."  
>Footsteps in the hall made the sisters freeze. Tori aimed the gun at the door and wet her lips. The growling zombie dashed through the doorway and Tori fired, the bullet flying over his shoulder. She tried to get off another shot but he tackled her to the ground.<br>"Tori!" Trina moved to help her sister.

"Move!" Tori held him back by his neck, almost frozen in fear. She stuck the gun in his snarling mouth and pulled the trigger. The limp body fell on the brunette and her sister helped her get free.

"When are you such a bad ass?" Trina asked as she helped Tori up.

"Jade's rubbing off on me." Tori grinned. "I'm going to call the guys and get them all here."  
>"Why?"<br>Rolling her eyes, Tori walked back downstairs, "Because we need to stay together."

"You just want your girlfriend here." Trina followed her.

"Well, yeah. I want Jade safe you know." Tori picked up her cell off the kitchen island and dialed the number.

Growling, Jade snatched her phone up, "What!"  
>"Jade? Are you okay?"<br>Jade couldn't fight the smile. "Tor, you know I love you, but it's ten in the morning on the one Friday we don't have school. I'd like to sleep."  
>Jade could hear the surprise in her girlfriend's voice, "What? You're asleep? Jade, it's hell outside! We just got attacked!"<br>Wide awake, the Goth sat up, "Attacked? Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine, but there are zombies walking around outside."<br>Jade started to laugh, "Z-zombies? Tori, you're just freaked from the movie last night."  
>"I'm serious! It's all over the news! Look out your window!"<br>"If it'll make you happy." The girl stood, taking a moment to stretch before walking to the window. There were a few bodies in the street, bloody and missing chunks of flesh. Jade recognized one body as her neightbor Mrs. Kenton, "Oh, my God."  
>"Come to my house. I'm going to get the rest of the guys to get over here."<br>"Cat lives on my street. I'll just pick her up."  
>"Okay. Jade, be careful."<br>"I will. I'll be there soon." Jade said. She hung up, dressed quickly, grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs. Her parents were gone and she was sure they didn't care about her.

Jade stopped at the door and looked around. If Tori had been attacked then she should have something to defend herself with. Jade didn't see anything she could actually use and cursed. "Maybe Cat has something at her place."

She drove her car down the street, eyes going wide when she saw Cat's front door was wide open. The Goth jumped out of her car and ran into the house, "Cat!"  
>"Jade!" Cat cried. There was a scream followed by a crash.<p>

Jade ran down the hall, going straight into Cat's room. The redhead was on the floor, trying to keep someone (Jade recognized the woman was Cat's mother) from biting her. Jade shoved the zombie off Cat, grabbed her friend and quickly pulled her out of the room.

"Go, go. Get in the car." Jade led her friend into the car.  
>"But my mom-"<br>"Cat, sweetie, that isn't your mom anymore. Just get in. We're going to Tori's."  
>Cat nodded and sat in the passenger seat as Jade started the car.<p>

**A/N** So hope you liked the first chapter. I'm going to try to make this alot longer then my stories normally are. Also far warning: EVERYONE COULD DIE. I'm not playing favorites. This means Santana, Tori, Jade, Quinn, everyone, INCLUDING sweet innocent Brittany and Cat. Sorry but zombies don't play favorites


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ohio

Santana and Quinn walked into the choir room and realized they were the last to arrive. It seemed everyone was paired up as usual: Kurt sitting next to Mercedes, Tina with Mike, Brittany in Artie's lap, Sam and Puck, Rachel and Finn. Except Rachel was crying and Finn didn't seem to care.

"What's the matter with the hobbit? Is she sad she won't get on Broadway now?" Santana asked.

"Not now, Santana." Finn asid.

It isn't that Santana hates Rachel, actually she's somewhat fond of the diva, Glee wouldn't be the same without her. Rachel is stuck at the bottom of the high school food chain and a perfect target to take her frustrations out on. It never seemed to affect Rachel, she always had that smile on her face.

"What? The midget can't speak for herself now?"

Rachel stood and marched to the Latina, clutching a baseball bat in her hand. "Fuck you, Santana." While the Glee Club's jaws collectively hit the floor the tiny brunette continued, "There are zombies out there and I do _not_ need your shit anymore. We have to work together to survive, so ignore the reasons why you hate me. As for why I'm crying." She held up the bat, the top red with blood, "I had to bash my zombie father's head open after I did the same to my other father." With that she spun around and stormed back to her seat. Santana stared at her wide eyed, not expecting any of the diva's speech.

"Um..what are we supposed to do?" Mike asked awkwardly.

"We had to find a safe place. The school is big and we can block most of the doors." Puck said, before pointing to a radio on the piano. "With that we can listen to what's happening."

"For how long? We can't just live here until this goes away." Tina said.

"And what if it doesn't go away?" Artie pointed out.

"This is crazy!" Quinn snapped. "We can't stay here. We have no food. Besides what if they announce things on the T.V?"

"On the News they said there would be announcements on the radio." said Kurt.

"Besides, we can go raid the stores for food and shit." Puck added.

"There's zombies out there! We don't have anything to defend ourselves with except Rachel's bat. Unless you plan on using Artie to run them over." Quinn crossed her arms.

"We can check the gym for more baseball bats." Finn said.

"We need guns." Santana finally found her voice. "Do you really want to get surrounded by a group and only have a bat?"

"Okay, let's split up then: one group can go gets supplies and the other to get guns."

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Schue before we decide anything?" Brittany asked.

Almost everyone frowned. Santana said, "Britts, Mr. Schue didn't make it." The blonde buried her face in her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be safer to get the guns first, then everything else?" Rachel commented.

"This way is faster." Puck said.

"Some of us should stay here in case more people show up."

"B and Artie should stay here." Santana said quickly.

"But I could help." Artie argued.

Santana moved Brittany from his lap and wheeled him outside.

"Um...volunteers anyone?"

"I'll go get the guns." Rachel said.

"Rach, I think-"

"Finn, I've killed two zombies already. How many have _you_ killed?"

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

Santana and Artie came back in, "Brittany and I will stay here."

It was decided that Puck, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes were going to get supplies while Finn, Rachel, Santana and Sam would get the guns. They did find hockey sticks and baseball bats in the gym's supply room.

Quinn decided to take a bat. As they drove to the nearest grocery store, the former head cheerleader wanted to kill some zombies. She was hoping it would help her vent because she had a lot of anger to get out. Quinn was pissed that her mother left her a letter to tell her that she left to check on Frannie, Quinn's older sister. What if she didn't go home or what if she were dead? Would her mother even care? She doubted it.

Quinn was also mad at Santana. How could Santana think she would use her? They'd been best friends for years and Quinn wouldn't do that to her. Quinn had been in love with Santana for years and Santana's lips did numb her thinking slightly. However she did offer her friend the option to stop many times.

Puck stopped in the parking lot." Quinn, you and I play defense while Kurt and Mercedes grab the goods."

The group got out and ran to the store. One of the windows was broken and the lot was eerily empty. Puck went in first, followed by Kurt and Mercedes, with Quinn bringing up the rear. Kurt grabbed a buggy and immediately they hit the aisles.

Before long the buggy was filled with various chips, sodas, and small snacks. Puck and Quinn managed to kill a few zombies (Quinn finding it did help her vent) and it seemed they would have no trouble.

Puck went around an aisle and Quinn heard screams. She went around Mercedes and the buggy and found Puck staring at a boy, she recognized him from the Warblers.

"Don't do that!" he said, holding a hand over his heart.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Same as you I guess, getting food. I'm Blaine."

"I'm Puck. This is Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes."

"Are you here alone?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Most of my friends are dead or they left to find their families."

"Come with us. We're at McKinely High. It's safe there."

Blaine paused for a moment, clearly thinking it out before nodding, "Okay. It's better than staying by myself."

"Do you have a weapon?" Quinn asked.

Blaine held up a pistol, "I got this off a dead cop."

"Okay, we need to finish here and-"

Quinn was interrupted by a scream. While they had been talking, Mercedes had walked to look at the cappuccino drinks and a male zombie had grabbed her.

"Mercedes!" Quinn ran towards her but it was to late to stop the zombie from biting into her arm.

"No!" Kurt cried, as Quinn shoved the man off her friend. She cracked the zombie's head open and he dropped.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Kurt ran up to her.

"She's going to turn into one of them." Blaine said.

"What? No, no, I'm okay. It's just a wound." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes...when you get bitten you turn." Quinn said sadly.

"That's just the movie bullshit." Mercedes said. She knew it was true, she saw the news too.

"I've seen it." Blaine said, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be one of them."

"I'm not going to beat you to death!" Quinn shouted.

"I won't either." Puck shook his head.

Mercedes glanced at Blaine's gun before looking at him. He took a moment to figure out what she wanted, "What? No, I couldn't."

"Mercedes, no. I'm sure there's something we can do." Kurt said.

She rubbed his arm, "I don't want to die, but there's no cure. I don't want to be one of them."Kurt shook his head stubbornly, "There has to be something."

Santana slammed her hockey stick against the glass counter, watching it shatter. Her group decided they should hit pawn shops, after they found out the gun shop had been cleared out. The pawn shop had a good number of pistols and rifles. There was even a few swords and knives.

They took the duffel bag that held some sports equipment (which were now on the gym floor) and stopped to get an extra one from Finn's house. They were going to fill the bags with as many weapons as they could.

Santana pulled a silver pistol from the shatter case and smiled, "I think I'll keep this one." She put it into her pocket and watched Rachel shatter another case.

"Finn, you and Sam check for good weapons for close combat." Rachel said. The tall boy nodded and the guys went to the blades, duffel bag in hand.

Santana looked at Rachel and frowned. She felt horrible for what she said to her. She didn't know the tiny brunette had killed both of her turned fathers. Hesitantly she moved to her, "Rachel?"

"No insulting name Santana?" Rachel didn't look away from the rifle she was examining.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I swear if I'd known you'd...I -I don't hate you. I mean yeah you can be annoying and self centered but you aren't that bad most of the time."

"And you're not that bad when you're not being a bitch. I know you can be nice if you want too, Brittany is an example." Rachel looked at her and smiled. "I forgive you."

Santana gave her a tiny smile. She looked at the rifle in Rachel's hands, "So, can you actually use on of those?"

"Well, I haven't before but I'm sure I can learn quickly."

Santana rolled her eyes as she jumped over the counter and started examining the guns hanging on the wall. "I wish we could take all of these."

"We have to at least bring enough for everyone."

"We're just lucky there was some bullets at the gun shop. We'll have to figure out what goes to what though. Put that duffel bag on the counter."

Rachel put the bag down and the two began putting anything that would fit in the bag. Finn and Sam walked back to them. "There weren't many good knives but there was a few machetes. You think we should take some of the samurai swords?"

"I don't know, Sam. Who would really use that?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to check the back. Maybe there's some ammo hiding back there." Santana said, as she went inside the employees only door.

"Should she go alone?" Sam asked.

"It's Santana. She's tough." Finn shrugged.

"Did you see anything else we could use?"

"No."

"Do we have enough guns?" Sam looked in the girl's duffel bag.

"Well, we have enough pistols for everyone and we have a few rifles and I think there's two shotguns. I'm not sure."

"Should we hit the other pawn shop across town? They might have more guns." Finn looked from Sam to Rachel.

"Why do we need more? She said we have enough." Sam said.

"So everyone can have a pistol and something else. You know like in those Left 4 Dead games."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Finn, this is not a game. This is real. While I do think everyone should have a gun and something for close encounters, if we load up on guns we will get weighed down."

Santana came back with a box. She sat it next to the duffel bag. "Found some pistol clips. It won't last too long with all of us, but it's enough."

"I suggest we get back to the school before something goes wrong." Rachel said.

California

Beckett Oliver tapped on Tori's door, clutching one of this dad's golf clubs in his grip. The door opened and he rushed inside. Trina shut the door, locking it, and walked back to the couch. Jade and Tori were on the opposite couch, Jade's arm around Tori's shoulder, and Cat was next to them hugging her knees to her chest. Andre and Robbie were on either side of Trina.

"Great, everyone's here. Now what?" Trina looked at Tori.

"I don't know! I just wanted to make sure all my friends were safe."

"That's sweet babe, but what about our parents? Well theirs anyway." Jade nodded to the others.

"My mom tried to eat me." Cat said.

"I had to kill my Dad." Beck mumbled.

"My parents are out of town." Andre said.

Robbie shrugged, "I don't know where my parents are."

"Look, we're safe here so let's just stay here. I'm sure this will be over soon."

"What if it isn't Tori? What do we do then?" Robbie asked.

"We'll figure it out then. Let's just give it time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ohio

It had been two days since the outbreak started and it hadn't got any better. They hadn't heard anything from the radio and there wasn't a T.V. working in the school. The group mourned Mercedes and the blame game was played, but it was quickly resolved at Santana's defensive outburst.

The sleeping arrangements were basically pick a room near the choir room and sleep there. Artie and Brittany shared a room with Tina and Mike. Puck tried to get Santana and/or Quinn to stay in a room with him but was met with a "Never again, Puck" from Quinn and a "You realize there's no way I'm sleeping in a room with you right?" from the Latina. Puck decided to share a room with Kurt, Blaine, and Sam. Santana and Rachel were trying to be friends and somehow the diva convinced Santana to stay in a room with herself and Finn and Quinn didn't want to sleep alone and joined them.

They had made another run after sleeping on the uncomfortable floor and picked up sleeping bags for everyone. They also picked up flashlights and cleared the store of batteries.

On the fourth day Puck was flipping through the radio stations when a voice came from the speakers. "-military has told everyone that they have fortified a building in Wichita, Kansas and are advising any survivors alive to go there. It's safe: the building is heavily defended and zombies are kept away from the building."

"Wichita? What do you guys think?" Puck looked at the group.

"We're safe here! We have everything we need to survive." Kurt said.

"Kurt, we will run out of supplies and so will this town. We should go." Rachel said.

"And how are we supposed to get there? Walk? Take Puck's truck that not all of us will fit in?"

"We can take one of the school buses. It's got enough room for us all and it's not easy to break into." Sam suggested.

"We're better off staying here and not risking anyone else!" Kurt snapped.

Santana met Rachel's eyes, the tiny brunette looking for the Latina's backup. Luckily she wouldn't be let down. "I want out of this shit hole. We should go."

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, I get that you don't want to lose anyone else but we all might die if we stay here."

"Okay fine. We'll go to Kansas."

California

Since the Hollywood Arts Gang had a T.V. they found out about the safe house in Kansas the day after they got together. They had a long argument about the situation before deciding to go there. It was decided they would use Beck's truck and R.V. to travel to Wichita.

No one had gotten any calls from their parents, they weren't at their individual houses, so they could only assume their parents were on their way to Kansas. They didn't really want to think of the other option.

The group took a day to gather essentials. They made sure they had plenty of food and water before deciding to leave. Tori made sure they got first aid kits in case something went wrong, though they knew what had to be done if someone was bitten. Andre and Beck raided the police station and took a few guns. Sadly it had already been raided and they only found a couple of pistols with four clips.

The plan was to go through Nevada, Utah, and Colorado to get to Kansas. They got into Nevada without a problem. The group stopped in a town to get gas.

As Beck and Andre climbed out the truck, everyone else piled out of the RV. Jade looked around and asked, "Where the hell are we and why are we stopping here?"  
>"We passed a sign that said Deer Park." Beck said.<p>

"And we need gas." Andre added.

"This doesn't look like a park." Cat said, frowning.

"It's just a name Cat." Robbie said.

"While you fill up the truck we should look around in the store. We're almost out of water." Tori said.

Cat's eyes went wide, "Oh! More Bibble!" She eagerly ran towards the Bibble store.

"Cat!" Jade shouted after the redhead.

"Go take care of her Jay." Tori told her.

Jade pulled out her pistol and chased after Cat.

"Should we let them go alone?" Beck asked nervously.

"They'll be fine. Andre, you want go to with me to raid the store?"  
>"A'ight, but what if there's someone in there?"<p>

"If they're dead we shoot them. If they're alive then...well we'll go from there."

Cat cheerily put as much Bibble as she could into a bag, giggling happily as she did. She had run out of Bibble a week after they left and no store they stopped at had any of the addictive candy. Cat reached for more Bibble and screamed as a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

"Cat, calm down!" Jade shouted.

Cat looked at her and sighed in relief, "Why did you scare me?"

"You ran off, Cat! You know we don't go anywhere without someone else." Jade scolded the redhead.

Cat hung her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted Bibble."  
>Jade sighed and rubbed her head, "I know you did Cat, but what if there had been a zombie in here? Or a group of zombies? You have to be more careful okay?"<p>

"I'm sorry." Cat pouted.

Feeling like she just kicked a puppy Jade shook her head, "Just hurry up and get your stupid candy okay?"  
>"Yay!" Cat eagerly continued shoving her candy in her bag. When she finally thought she had enough she closed the bag and smiled at Jade. "Okay, let's go!"<br>Jade turned to the door but froze when she heard a bang. She spun around, holding the pistol up. "Cat, get behind me."

Once Cat was behind her, the goth took a step forward. "Is someone there? If you don't answer I'm shooting!"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" A voice came from behind the shelves in the back of the store. Slowly a girl came into view. She had curly red hair and looked frightened. She appeared to be fifteen. "Please don't shoot me."  
>"Jade, I don't think she's a zombie." Cat said.<p>

"I know. Relax I won't shoot you. Are there any zombies around?"  
>"I...I don't know. I've been hiding here for awhile."<p>

Jade lowered the gun slightly, "What's your name?"  
>"CeCe Jones. I'm from Chicago."<p>

"Where's your parents?" Cat asked.

"Gone. The zombies killed my mom and my brother."  
>"Sorry. C'mon Cat lets go."<p>

"We can't just leave her here." Cat protested.

"She could be infected!" Jade argued.

"I'm not I swear."

After a moment of thought Jade said, "Okay fine, you can come with us. We're going to Kansas."

**A/N So, do you guys like it or should I just abandoned this story? If I should continue what (if any) interseries pairings would you want to see? i.e. cat/sam (as I have seen in the crossover section)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, no one cares about the pairings? I didn't get any suggestions. Gimme some help here. I'm seriously stuck on which pairings to use/try. Klaine, Quinntana, and Jori are all I'm sure off. While there are pairings I won't do (like Puckelberry) if it sounds interesting or a lot of people want it I might do it.**

Chapter 4

The Glee Club had made it through Ohio and Indiana without any kind of incident. They managed to get gas and supplies without any losses and few bullets used. They were now in Illinois and were very close to Chicago.  
>The kids were all scattered on the bus, most of them in the front with couples sitting together, Puck was driving at the time. Quinn noticed Santana sitting in the back and decided it was the best time to talk to her.<p>

She walked to the Latina, who saw Quinn and quickly faced out the window, crossing her arms. Quinn sighed, "Santana."

"Go away."  
>"Santana, are you seriously pissed at me?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Why?"<br>"You know why!"

Quinn sat beside her, but Santana moved closer to the window. "You really think I used you?"  
>The brunette turned to glare at her, "I know you did."<br>"S, you know I'm not like that."  
>"What am I supposed to think Quinn? I wake up with a hangover and you're naked in my bed with me."<p>

"Okay, I don't deny that we had sex, but I didn't use you."

"Stop lying, Q."  
>"Do you seriously not remember anything but the sex?" Santana shook her head and Quinn sighed. "Okay, look San, I...I do remember what happened before that. I told you that I love you."<br>Santana's eyes widened, "What?"

Quinn nodded and felt her face flush. "I've always loved you S, but at first I was just nervous because of my Dad and it was so obvious to me that you were in love with Brittany that I didn't think I should tell you and make it all awkward between us and-"

Santana cut off Quinn's rambling by pressing their lips together. Quinn melted into Santana and felt the Latina straddle her lap. "Santana!"

"I love you too Quinn. That's why I was so upset because I thought you used me."

"You know, you're new best friend is wanting to stop some place and sleep in actual beds. Why don't we go up and help her. I'm sick of sleeping in these seats and I'd like to sleep in a bed with you. And you know, sleep."

"Aw, well there goes my plans." Santana winked playfully and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on you." Quinn pushed Santana up but the Latina dropped back into her lap.

"Nu uh. I'm not sleeping in a bed with you unless you agree to be my girlfriend." Santana said.

Quinn smiled and kissed her, "Yes."  
>"Good." Santana said as she pulled away. She stood up and helped her new girlfriend to her feet then the duo walked to the front of the bus.<p>

"Rachel, I really don't think that's a good idea." Puck was saying.

"Noah, I'm so tired of sleeping on these seats." Rachel argued.

"She's got a point, Puck. I'd really like to sleep in a bed." Quinn said.

"With me?" Puck grinned at her.

"Back off my girl, Puckerman." Santana growled.

"You're dating Quinn, Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, she is. You have a problem with it Rachel?" Quinn almost glared.

"No, no! I was just confirming what you meant." Rachel raised her hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Calm down, Q. Look, Puck, what's the problem with stopping somewhere?" Santana asked.

"Well for one thing there's zombies out there."

"We can clear the place before we sleep and if there's too many we just drive off okay? It's not going to be a problem."

"All right fine."

The group stopped at an apartment building in Chicago and easily cleared it out. Each couple had their own room and the single people roomed with each other. Brittany and Artie were next to Quinn and Santana, with Rachel and Finn on the other side of them.

Rachel sat on the bed and sighed. She could hear Quinn and Santana through the wall and they were doing more than just talking. She loved that Santana was happy and all, but she wished she could unhear the things she's hearing.

Obviously Finn didn't like it either because he seemed to be glaring at their wall. He'd already pounded on the wall and told them to quiet down, to which he got some harsh words from the Latina.

"Finn, calm down." Rachel said.

"I don't want to hear that crap!" Finn pointed at the wall behind Rachel.

"Well, I don't exactly what to hear it either, but they're happy together."  
>"It's only been a day. It won't last long." Finn scoffed. "Santana gets around. She won't be tied down to anyone."<br>"What is wrong with you!? That isn't a nice thing to say!" Rachel stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"It's the truth! Besides that's gross."

"What's gross? Them being together?"  
>"Well, yeah."<br>"So, you don't like Kurt getting close to Blaine do you?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Well, not really no, but that's different."  
>"It isn't different! You don't like it because they're the same gender do!" Rachel accused.<p>

"That's not any of your business."  
>"I'm into girls."<br>"What?"  
>"Mhm. My first kiss was with a girl."<p>

"That's gross! What that's why you won't have sex with me? Because I'm not a girl?"  
>"Gross?! It isn't gross! I don't have sex with you because I'm not ready for that! You know what, Santana was right! You are just a jerk and I can do so much better than you!"<br>"What? Rachel come on I-"  
>"No! Forget it Finn. We're through." Rachel picked up her bags and walked out the door.<p>

"Rachel!" Finn followed her.

"Finn, if you don't leave me alone I will beat you with my baseball bat." Rachel threatened, not even turning around.

She walked into an empty room and locked the door behind her. Tossing her bag on the floor next to the couch, she huffed as she dropped down on the couch. How dare he say that about her!What did she ever see in him?

A thump in the other room made her jump. Someone was in here with her. Rachel slowly stood up and slowly made her way through the apartment where she found herself in a bedroom. It was a young girl's bedroom, obviously, and there were quite a few posters on the wall. One of the posters was for a TV. Show called _Shake It Up Chicago_, which Rachel had never heard of. The room was dark, however the small lamp was providing some light. There was a shut door near the bed and the diva snuck over to it slowly.

When she was in front of the door she realized she had no weapon. _If I need a weapon I'll just run back to my bag _she thought to herself.

She grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. As she did she heard a shriek moments before she saw a young girl curled up in the corner. The girl had brown hair and a somewhat dark complexion, meaning she wasn't a zombie.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked gently.

The girl looked up at Rachel and smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she cried, "Watch out!"  
>Rachel turned as a zombie jumped on her. Crying out in shock, Rachel grabbed his throat to keep him from biting her, but it did manage to tackle her to the floor. Glancing around, the singer didn't see anything to use as a weapon, but got an idea. She quickly moved her hands to his head and drove her thumbs into his eyes. She rolled the zombie off of her, quickly jumping up and snatching a coat hanger from the closet and driving the hook in the blind zombies head.<p>

Panting the diva sat on the bed and looked over at the girl, however the girl was staring at the zombie. "I...I'm sorry you had to see that it-"  
>The brunette shook her head, "No. No, I've seen people kill zombies before. It's just..that was my brother."<br>"Your brother?"  
>"Yeah. Ty. Our parents were killed and he was taking care of me. But he got bitten and I didn't have it in me to do what you just did." The girl teared up and Rachel felt the guilt hit her. She moved to the girl and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The girl surprised her by jumping into her arms and crying into her shoulder. Rachel rubbed her back and held her.<p>

When the girl finally calmed down she moved away from Rachel embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry."  
>"It's alright. I understand. What's your name?"<br>"Raquel Blue. But everyone calls me Rocky."  
>"I'm Rachel Berry."<p>

Rocky smiled, "Hey we have the same name."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Raquel translates to Rachel."  
>Rachel chuckled, "How old are you?"<br>"Sixteen."  
>"Sixteen? And you don't have anyone left?"<p>

"I..no. My best friend CeCe might be alive but she went on vacation with her family and won't answer her phone."

"Oh. Look, my friends and I are going to Kansas and I don't feel right leaving you here. You should come with us, Rocky."

"Are you sure they'd be okay with that?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes I don't feel right leaving you here."

"I..okay."  
>"Good. Pack your stuff for tomorrow. Do you have a shower?"<p>

"Yeah, it's down the hall."  
>"Thank you! God I haven't showered in days." Rachel said, quickly running to get a change of clothes before running into the bathroom, leaving Rocky chuckling.<p>

When Rachel got out of the shower she went back into the living room to find Rocky laying on the couch. Rocky saw her coming out and asked, "Where are your friends?"  
>"They're all in different rooms here. I was in a room with my boyfriend, but we had an argument and we broke up and I left."<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Rachel!" Both girls heard the cry from the hallway. Rachel went out and opened the door. Santana and Brittany were walking down the hall. As soon as they saw Rachel they ran to her.  
>Santana saw the girl behind Rachel and asked, "Rach, whose that?"<br>"That's Rocky. She doesn't have anyone and I think we should take her with us tomorrow."

"Well...shit. Okay look. Something happened."  
>"Santana, what's wrong?"<p>

"Finn's dead, Rachel."  
>"What?"<br>"Quinn and I overheard you two arguing so I followed you and she followed him, but I couldn't find you. Quinn said she saw him get bitten and couldn't get to him in time."

"Dammit Finn..."

"I'm sorry Rae." Brittany said, rubbing Rachel's arm.

Jade looked out the window and saw the "Welcome to Utah" sign. Robbie and Trina were in the front driving the R.V and she was hoping the two of them didn't screw up. She looked over at their new "companion", who was smacking her phone.

"CeCe, what are you doing?" Tori asked the new redhead.

"My phones dead."  
>"And smacking it will recharge the battery?"<br>"No, I know it won't. I just..."  
>"What is it?" Cat asked.<p>

"My best friend is in Chicago right now and I really want to call her and make sure she's okay." CeCe said.

Tori dug in her pocket and picked out her cell phone, holding it to the curly redhead, "Here, use mine."  
>"I.." CeCe's face turned to match her hair. "I don't know her number."<br>"How do you not know your best friends number?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

"I..I have dyslexia." She looked down at the floor.

"My sister was dyslexic." Jade told her.

"Really?"  
>"Sister?" Tori looked over at her girlfriend.<p>

"Isabella. When we were younger there was a fire and she didn't make it out." I told her. "Don't say you're sorry. It's alright. But I know how hard it is to be dyslexic. Look, the next time we stop we'll looking for a phone place and we'll try and find you a charger."  
>"Really? Thanks, Jade." CeCe smiled.<br>"Yeah, don't thank me." Jade reverted back to her cold ways.

Tori moved to sit on the couch next to Jade and slipped her hand in the goths. Jade smiled slightly but faded when she felt CeCe's eyes on her. "Problem?"  
>"You two are dating?"<br>"Tori's my girlfriend. I love her."  
>"That's nice."<p>

"You have issues with that?"  
>"No! I mean, it's great that you're happy. I just haven't met a girl couple is all."<p>

Andre happened to take off his headphones at that time. "Girl couple? What'd I miss?"  
>"Nothing, Andre." Tori said. "Beck still taking a nap?"<br>"Yeah, I think so. His eyes are closed at least. Where are we?"  
>"Just entered Utah." Jade told him.<p>

"So, you guys all came from a performing arts high school?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah. We're all actors. Everyone but Beck are singers and Trina is the only one that sucks ass." Andre said.  
>"Guys. What do you think happened to Sikowitz?" Cat asked.<p>

"Sikowitz? He's probably hiding in a tree house somewhere with a butt load of coconuts." Tori offered.  
>"Or his stupid visions let him see this happen and he went into hiding." Jade shrugged.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine where ever he is Little Red." Andre said.

Cat pulled out her bag of candy and started eating away at her Bibble. Jade sighed, "Cat, you have to go easy on those. We don't know when we'll find more."  
>"But they're so good!" Cat whined.<p>

"I know but don't eat to many."  
>Cat nodded, but didn't slow down her eating.<p>

"Do you guys have enough weapons?" CeCe asked.

"We have pistols." Tori said.

"Five. Robbie and Cat don't have any." Jade said.  
>Andre chuckled. "Oh, come on. Robbie would probably shoot his foot off and Cat wouldn't be able to shoot someone."<p>

"I don't like the idea of going out there with no weapon." CeCe said.

"Every time we go to a gun shop or something it's already been cleared out. If you need something to make you feel better we can check the gun shop and if they don't have any well try and find you a baseball bat or something." Tori said.

"That'd make me feel better."

"Wait, we still have Beck's golf club." Andre said.  
>"No, Robbie takes that."<br>"Oh, yeah."

"Look, when we get to a town we'll check around. Until then let's not worry about it." Jade said. "We're almost in Kansas."

"Baby, do you think my parents are there?" Tori asked.

Jade sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know baby."

"I hope so..."  
>The goth kissed her girlfriend's head and held her close. "Me too."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I believe this is the longest chapter yet or it feels like it anyway. This is, and I kid you not, nine pages in my notebook. I stayed up till 2:30 writing it and stayed up till 3:30 typing it. Hopefully you enjoy this and hopefully you don't hate me for this one.**

Chapter 5

"I got a signal!" CeCe shouted excitedly, somewhat bouncing on the couch.  
>"When we're like almost there." Beck said jokingly from his bed.<br>Tori and Jade were in the truck driving. They had seen a sign that said :Safe-house five miles ahead. She'd got a charger for her phone, but all through Colorado CeCe's phone never got a signal. Though she had grown close to Tori, Beck, and Cat since they rescued her, she was terribly worried about Rocky.  
>Cat was sitting next to the curly redhead, "Now you can call your friend."<br>CeCe looked over at Cat, "Yeah."  
>Robbie and Andre looked over at them, then went back to taking inventory of their supplies. If they got involved they would lose count.<br>"Better do it before you lose signal." Beck told her.  
>"I'd rather do it alone."<br>"Well with Trina hogging the bathroom I doubt you will."  
>CeCe nodded and pushed the speed dial button then pressed call.<br>After a few rings she heard a girls voice, "Hey, Rocky, your phone's ringing."  
>"Rachel, it's not ringing." Rocky said. CeCe's eyes widened when she heard Rocky's voice.<br>"Oh, I think I accidentally answered."  
>"Who could be calling me?" Rocky wondered aloud. There was a rusting sound then, "Hello?"<br>"Rocky?"  
>"CeCe? Oh, my God! What happened? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"<br>"I'm sorry, Rocky. I got stuck in Nevada and mom and Flynn are gone. My phone was dead and if it hadn't been for the people that let me come with them I'd probably be dead too." CeCe said. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked over, seeing Cat holding her hand. Cat knew how much losing her family hurt CeCe.  
>"Oh, Ceece, I'm so sorry. I lost my family too."<br>"What about Deuce and Dina? Tinka and Gunther?"  
>"Deuce went off with Dina's family and I haven't heard from him since. When I was hiding I saw two zombies wearing bedazzled clothes."<br>"Oh.."  
>"Where are you?" Rocky asked.<br>"I'm a couple of miles from the safe-house in Wichita."  
>"Really? Me too!"<br>"I guess we'll see each other soon then huh?" CeCe said, feeling the R.V. Come to a stop.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I think we're here."  
>The door open and Tori poked her head in, "We're here."<br>The group piled out of the R.V. There was a huge wall in front of them, obviously built around a building. There was a sign over the door that read: Welcome to Paradise. Loaded with their weapons, CeCe had eventually got a hold of a baseball bat, the group walked in the door. Inside there was a tall building and two other smaller buildings, both obviously used for holding supplies.  
>"What the hell? Where is everyone?" Jade questioned.<br>"Hello!?" Robbie shouted.  
>"CeCe, what's going on?" Rocky asked.<br>"This place is- oh my, God!'"

"CeCe? CeCe!" Rocky shouted into the phone.  
>"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.<br>Rocky quickly turned on the speaker phone. Immediately the bus was filled with the sounds of gunshots.  
>"Holy shit!"<br>"Jade, stop shooting and come on!"  
>"They're trying to eat us!"<br>"CeCe, drop the phone and run!"  
>"Beck!" Then line went dead.<br>The bus was eerily quiet, everyone taking in what they heard. Rocky dropped into a seat, staring at the phone.  
>"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.<br>"We can't just abandon them." Rachel said.  
>The bus stopped and Puck looked back at them. "Well, we're here so we better decide something."<br>"I'm not leaving without CeCe." Rocky said.  
>"Rocky, we don't even know if anyone's alive." Rachel put a hand on the younger girls shoulder.<br>"Rach, you know you're my second best friend and I love you, but I'm going in there." Rocky stood and grabbed her shotgun.  
>"Then I'll go with you." Rachel stated.<br>"I'll help." Quinn said.  
>Santana stood swiftly. "What? No! I can't risk you!"<br>Quinn frowned, "It's too late."  
>"Luce, what do you mean by that?"<br>Quinn rolled up her sleeve and pulled off a bandage revealing what looked like a bite wound on her shoulder. Santana teared up, "You told me it was a cut."  
>"I wanted to spend more time with you before...I'm dead soon, Santana, I can feel it."<br>"When did this happen?"  
>"Finn."<br>"Fucking Finnept! Running shit even in the ground!"

A group eventually piled out of the bus consisting of: Rocky, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Puck, and Sam. Brittany and Artie would hold the door shut and open it when a Gleek yelled for them to open up.  
>The small group burst through the door and Artie quickly shut it behind them It was obvious where CeCe's group was, as the right building had a horde of zombies in front of it. There were dead zombies on the ground around the building.<br>"They got Trina!" A voice cried over the gunfire.  
>The rescue team started firing into the zombies. It was easy to tell the zombies were coming from the main building.<br>"Get to the door!" Santana ordered.  
>Rachel put her pistols in her holsters and pulled a small sword from the sheath on her back, knowing it would help her get there much faster. "Don't shoot me!"<br>"Not even if I still hated you." Santana said.  
>After a moment some of the zombies realized there was food outside and started coming towards them. The group only dealt head-shots, except Rachel who dealt be-headings. The brunette moved quickly through the horde and saw the people inside the building, behind an overturned table and stacked up boxes, taking out any zombie they could.<br>She tapped on the door and shouted, "Get ready to let us in!"  
>"What? No!"<br>"Jade!"  
>"Fine!"<p>

When the group reached the door Rachel banged the hilt of her sword on the door and it flew open. The Gleeks rushed inside and Puck closed the door and leaned heavily against it.  
>"Rocky!" A curly red head, who Rachel assumed was CeCe, ran to Rocky and pulled her into a tight hug. Ignore the green demon growing in her, Rachel looked around. There was a body in the back corner with a huge bite in her neck.<br>"Who the hell are you?" The goth girl asked.  
>"Fill them in. Puck and I got the windows." Sam said.<br>The Latina that was standing next to the goth looked over at the body, "Fuck, Trina..." The goth wrapped her arm around her and kissed her head.  
>They quickly exchanged names and got to more important matters. Quinn spoke, "With all of you, you can force your way to the door."<br>Santana frowned, "Quinn."  
>"S, it's to late for me."<br>"But I just got you!"  
>Quinn nodded sadly, "I know."<br>Tori looked at them guiltily, "Did you get bitten coming here?"  
>"No. Before."<br>"What if we don't make it?" Cat asked, fearfully.  
>"We'll make it, Cat." Jade said.<p>

Before anyone knew what was happening, Trina stood up and charged at Jade, mouth ready to bite. Jade froze in shock, but was shoved down at the last moment and heard a pained cry. There was a gunshot and a thump.  
>Jade shook her head, looking up her eyes widened at the sight before her, "Tori!" The Irish-Latina had a hand on her wrist, but blood was pouring down her hand. The goth walked to her girlfriend. "Please tell me you got shot."<p>

"I can't. I'm sorry, Jay." Tori's eyes filled with tears.  
>Jade felt her eyes doing the same, "Why?"<br>"I had to protect you."  
>"I-we can fix it right? Y-you'll be fine."<br>"Jade..."  
>"Tori, we can't lose you too!" Cat whimpered.<br>"I'm sorry, Cat...You guys have to go." Tori said.  
>"No! I can't leave you!" Jade protested.<br>"Jadelynn Lucy West you get the hell out of here and live as long as you can!" Tori said sternly. "And when it's your time in fifty years I'll be on the other side waiting for you."  
>Jade wanted to protest, but nodded slowly. The group gathered near the door and waited as Tori and Quinn both gave their significant others a kiss goodbye. Tori quickly dropped something in Jade's pocket and said, "Look at it when you're safe and always think of me when you look at it."<br>Jade frowned, confused, but nodded, "I love you, Tori."  
>"I love you too, Jade."<p>

Quinn stroked Santana's cheek, "Be happy."  
>"Not without you." Santana shook her head.<br>"I'll be with you." Quinn promised. "Go. Now."

Puck threw open the door and everyone ran out of the room, though Santana and Jade were reluctant. Tori shut the door behind them. The zombies quickly lost interest in the building and went after the others. Forgetting Artie and Brittany were on the other side, Puck threw open the door and inadvertently knocked Artie out of his chair. Everyone made it out but before the door was shut a few zombies grabbed Artie's legs and pulled him inside. Seeing it was too late, as a zombie had bitten his leg though he didn't feel it, Santana slammed the door and propped it closed with her gun.  
>"Santana! We have to save him!" Brittany cried, moving towards the door.<br>"He's gone, Britt." Santana said softly, moving in front of her."  
>"But San-"<br>"Brittany, they bit him. It's too late."  
>"I-"<br>"Fuck Britt! I just lost Quinn and I am not losing you too! I'm sorry but he's gone."

Tori watched the group leave and the zombies pull a guy in. Quinn muttered, "Dammit Artie."  
>"Do you think they'll be okay?" Tori asked, turning away from the scene behind her.<br>"Yeah. They will be. After a while." Quinn said.  
>"And us?"<br>"I don't know about you but I'm not turning into one of them." Quinn pulled her pistol out and put it to her head.  
>"I don't either." Tori did the same. "Together?"<br>"Sure. On three. One...two...three."  
>Two gunshots fired off simultaneously.<p>

As Andre wiped his eyes after hearing the gunshots, he saw a familiar van approaching. "Hey guys. Is that who I think it is?"  
>"I think it is." Robbie said.<br>The van pulled to a stop and a man got out. He had a sawed off shotgun on his hip and a coconut with a straw in his hand. "Is this where the safe place is? I'm sure it is, it looks just as it did in my vision. You kids weren't in my vision,but it's good to see you're safe."  
>"Sikowitz!" Four voice yelled. Cat ran and gripped the teacher in a tight hug.<br>He awkwardly patted her on the head, "It's good to see you too, Cat. Where's Tori?" The simple question sent a fresh stream of tears down Cat, Beck, Robbie, CeCe, and Andre's faces.

Jade had snuck behind Beck's truck, out of sight, and sat against the tire. She pulled the box Tori dropped in her pocket out and carefully pulled the lid off. Inside was a black ring with diamonds on it, which Jade quickly recognized as a custom made engagement ring. The realization of everything she just lost crashed into her like a wave and she started to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I changed one of Rocky's lines in the last chapter, to help clarify on something. Hope this chapter is good, it was going to be longer but I decided to put the rest in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

After the incident the two groups and Sikowitz decided to travel together. They knew safety was in numbers and more guns shooting down the zombies always helps. Their plan was to go North, towards the mountains with the hope that they could find an isolated area. Most of the group were fairly certain they would not find a place.

It had been a few days since the left Wichita and Jade had not said a word. Her friends all noticed the ring that had suddenly appeared on her finger, but when Cat tried to talk to her about it and the grieving girl nearly bit her head off, they decided to leave her alone.

Santana was in the same boat as Jade. When she lost Quinn the Latina was visibly in deep depression. She seemed to become a mute, not talking to anyone (including Brittany and Rachel, her best friends) and would ignore any attempts to speak to her. If that didn't work she'd send her glare at them.

With Rocky currently riding with CeCe in Beck's R.V. Rachel was sitting with Brittany, who in her own right should be grieving too, but was too worried about a certain Latina to do so. They looked back at the sullen girl and quickly made their way to the back of the bus. Brittany sat next to her while Rachel sat in the seat in front of her, but facing Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes at at them then turned her gaze out the window, hiding her red and puffy eyes.  
>Brittany frowned, "Sannie, come on."<br>"We aren't leaving until you talk to us." Rachel added.

When Santana didn't respond Brittany spoke, "Sannie I know you miss Qu-"

The Latina quickly spun to the blonde and said quietly, "Don't say her name."  
>"She's gone," the blonde whispered.<br>"No, she's not!" Santana shook her head mournfully.

Rachel gave her a sad look, "I know it hurt's Santana, but Quinn's dead."

Santana glared at her, "How dare you!? What is your problem, Berry?! I'm not rubbing it in your face that fucking Finnept is gone or that it's his fucking fault Quinn's gone!"  
>"Santana, I didn't mean it like that. You know she wouldn't want you to do this." Rachel kept herself calm, knowing the Latina was talking from hurt.<p>

"You didn't even know her as well as I did! How the fuck would you know what she would want?"  
>Brittany put a hand on Santana's arm, "I knew her for as long as you did and you know she wouldn't want this."<br>The brunette shook her head, "You don't get it Brittany, I loved her."  
>"I loved Artie, but I know he wouldn't want me to mope around all the time. He'd want me to be happy." Brittany said. "And Quinn would want the same for you."<p>

Before Santana could respond the bus screeched to a stop after the sounds of a crash filled the air.

The R.V. was filled with hushed conversations. Cat and Andre were talking on the couch while CeCe and Rocky were sitting in the floor. Beck and Robbie were driving as Beck didn't trust Robbie all alone steering his truck.

Jade was curled up on Beck's bed, mindlessly playing with the ring on her finger. She wished Tori was still with her. It felt so different without her cheery voice in her ear. It felt empty even with the others still here.  
>Suddenly the soft talking ceased and the Goth knew someone was going to try to talk to her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the bed dip and a hand on her shoulder, "Jade."<br>"Go away, Cat." Jade said.

"No. I hate to see you like this." Cat argued.

"Get used to it."  
>"We all miss her."<br>"You weren't in love with her."

"No, I didn't, but you and Tori are my best friends. I loved her, in a way."  
>Jade rolled over and stared at the redhead, "What do you want from me, Cat?"<br>"I want you to talk to me. You don't have to go through this alone."  
>Jade looked at her for a moment, thinking it over, and finally sighed, "Fine. You want to know how I'm feeling?"<p>

Cat nodded, fighting a smile. _Finally I got through to her,_ she thought. "I want to help you, Jadey."  
>"You asked for this. I'm broken, Cat. I miss her so much it literally hurts. It's so hard to keep living like this. Do you know how much I wish she hadn't pushed me aside. I'd do anything to go back and take her place, or better yet stop us from even going in there." She had slowly moved into a sitting position while she spoke and was now staring at her ring. "I know you all want to know about this ring. It's what she gave me before we abandoned her and that Quinn girl. Apparently Tori planned on proposing to me and that just makes me feel a whole lot worse."<p>

Cat broke when she saw tears flowing down Jade's cheeks. "jade, stop. You don't have to keep going. We'll help you through this. Right guys?" The brown eyed girl turned to the others. Rocky and CeCe nodded, both fighting tears.

Andre said, "Of course we will."  
>Jade sniffled, "Andre, come here." When the musician walked to her she quickly handed him her pistol, "Take it."<p>

Andre looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Why are you giving me this? You love this thing."  
>"Yeah, but I don't trust myself right now. You know when I'm upset I always act on impulses. Right now I don't want to act on these. She wouldn't want that."<p>

Andre nodded, but grew even more concerned about the Goth, has did Cat.

Any thoughts of speaking where cut off as they heard a loud screech of a sharp turn. Moments later everyone started to lose their balance as the R.V tilted back and forth momentarily before it finally toppled to the left. The five teenagers found themselves thrown against the wall.

Jade was the first to regain her composure, "What the hell just happened?" She saw Cat lying next to her and touched her shoulder, "Cat, you okay?"

"I think so." Cat muttered, not daring to open her eyes yet. Her world was still spinning.

"Rocky!" CeCe's worried cry made Jade sit up to quickly, causing her view to mimic Cat's.

"I'm okay, CeCe. I got cut by the glass." Rock said, assuringly.

Jade's view was starting to steady but she couldn't see her other friend, "Andre!"  
>"Now I know how my action figures felt when I threw them against the wall." He groaned.<p>

"So, you're bruised but pretty much okay?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

With her sight now focused again Jade finally saw the damage. The furniture had been secured so it wouldn't slide during trips, but a lot of things had still been thrown around. The dresser drawers were scattered (along with everyones clothes) around the wall (which was now the floor) and everything that could move had also fallen.

It seemed that Beck's fish tank had shattered and a piece of glass had sliced open Rocky's forehead. She had blood pouring down the left side of her face. Everyone else seemed to be fine save for bruises.  
>the door on the ceiling opened and Beck's face popped in, "Is everyone okay?" Jade saw various cuts on his face.<p>

"For the most part." Andre said, slowly getting to his feet. "What happened?"

"Something popped our tired and Robbie lost control. The truck flipped and the R.V. somehow came loose."  
>CeCe stood and helped Rocky up, "Beck, help her out. We need to fix her up."<br>Beck nodded and helped Rocky pull herself up and out of the downed R.V. As he did, Jade pulled her feet under her and helped Cat up. CeCe was next to get out, then Jade made Cat get out before grabbing Beck's hand herself and hauling herself out.

She sat on the R.V. as the group pilled out of the bus and Sikowitz walked to them.

Rachel took one look at Rocky and flew over to her, cupping her cheek in her hand and examining the cut, "Oh, God, Rocky! You're bleeding!"

"Rachel, it's okay. It's just a cut." Rocky brushed it off.

"Sweetie, part of your face is covered in blood. Come on, let's get that sewed up before you lose too much blood." The diva pulled the younger girl towards the bus with CeCe close behind.  
>"You kids okay?" Sikowitz asked.<p>

"Yeah." Jade nodded.

Andre plopped down beside Jade and rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on.

Cat looked around and frowned, "Beck, where's Robbie?"  
>"I don't know. I can't find him." Beck said.<p>

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Cat's frowned deepened.

"The front windshield is broken and I have to assume he was thrown out but I can't find him anywhere."

"It might be too late for him." Puck said.

"Yeah, I know."  
>"We have plenty of room on the bus. You can ride with us since it doesn't look like you're going anywhere with this anymore." Kurt told them.<p>

"Andre and I can get the essentials cleared out of here and we can take it with us." Beck said.

"Let's get to it." Andre said, dropping back into the R.V.

Jade looked at the group and was the only one to see a certain Latina walking back to the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before the group left they searched the area for Robbie, but they didn't find him. They had to assume the worst and loaded up the bus and continued down the road.

Seating arrangements didn't change much on the bus. Beck had decided to keep Sikowitz company in his van, Andre sat towards the front near Kurt and Blaine, Cat had taken a seat next to Brittany, while CeCe joined Rocky and Rachel, and Jade sat alone in the back near Santana.

Rachel, CeCe, and Rocky were slightly cramped in the seat, but they made it work. CeCe had the window seat and Rocky took up the middle.

The diva gave CeCe a smile, "We didn't really get properly introduced. I'm Rachel Berry. Rocky's told me a lot about you."  
>"She told me how you saved her in Chicago. Thank you." CeCe said.<p>

"I'm glad that Finn and I got into a fight that night. If we hadn't then I wouldn't have wandered into Rocky's apartment, though I wish Finn hadn't died." Rachel avoided their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Rocky patted her leg. "You miss him?"  
>Rachel nodded, "Yes, but I know we wouldn't have stayed together much longer."<p>

"How do you know that?" CeCe asked.

"Trust me, I know. Hey, I'm going to go see if we can stop at a hotel or somewhere similar to sleep." Rachel stood and walked to the front of the bus.

Rocky couldn't help herself as she watched Rachel's rear as she walked away. In the short time she'd known the short brunette Rocky felt herself developing a crush on Rachel. It was the first time she'd felt feelings for another girl, but she wasn't shocked by these new emotions. The only reasons Rocky hadn't told Rachel how she felt was because she didn't know how Rachel would react and she lost her boyfriend not too long ago.

Unfortunately for Rocky her best friend caught her staring. "Rocky...were you checking out her butt?"  
>Rocky immediately flushed, "What? No. I was, uh, admiring her jeans."<br>CeCe gave a you're-not-fooling-me look, "Rocky."  
>"Okay, Okay. I was. I...I like her CeCe." Rocky confessed.<p>

"You like like her?" Rocky nodded and CeCe questioned, "Why don't you tell her?"  
>"It's too soon for her."Rocky said.<p>

CeCe nodded, "Just give her time. She'll come around."  
>"So, you don't care that I like girls?"<br>"Why would I? You're my best friend. If a girl makes you happy then by all means be with her."  
>"Thanks CeCe," Rocky pulled the redhead into a hug.<p>

Rachel managed to convince the group to stop at a hotel in the town. They were barely out of Kansas and decided to stop at a house. It wasn't that big but it had enough rooms for them all, as long as people didn't mind sharing. Sikowitz just decided to sleep in his van.

The hotel had a house somewhat attached to the back. It looked like the owner of the hotel also slept there himself. Behind the counter there was a room that had a kitchen, T.V., coffee table, bed and two couches. After the group checked every nook and cranny for any brain eaters, the group came to this room, excluding Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Andre and Beck, who all chose to lay down. Most of the gang was lounging on the couches and the bed, but Puckerman, however, was raiding the fridge.

Cat and Brittany were sitting next to each other on the bed. Cat was rubbing Brittany's leg gently.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" She asked.

The blonde nodded, "I miss Artie, but crying about it won't bring him back. At least that's what Quinn would say."

Cat frowned and hugged the dancer, gently rubbing her back. "She was your best friend?"  
>"Yeah..her and Santana, but now she's all sad."<p>

"I lost my best friends too. Tori's gone and Jade hiding." The redhead looked at Jade, who was staring out the window. Santana was sitting on the couch next to Rachel, CeCe, and Rocky.

"Don't worry Cat, I'll be your best friend."  
>"But...I don't want to replace anyone."<br>"You wont' be. I'm sure you can have more than two best friends."

Cat gave her a smile.

"We just hit the jackpot baby!" Puck shouted gleefully.

"What're you talking about?" Mike asked, wrapping his arm around Tina.

"Whoever this guy was he left an assload of booze in here!"  
>Santana's eyes lit up, "Alcohol?" She shot up and pushed him aside and grabbed a bottle. The Latina popped the cap off and started chugging.<br>"Damn Lopez."  
>"How much is in there?" Tina asked.<p>

"Enough for us to party!" Puck cheered.

Jade joined him at the fridge and grabbed a bottle. "Good. Sorry Tori." She mumbled as she took a huge gulp. Soon after that everyone else moved towards the drinks, including Cat, with a little prodding from Brittany. She cheered when Cat said yes to just a little.

Rocky, Rachel and CeCe hadn't moved. CeCe and Rocky looked at each other then to Rachel.

"Rach, should we go to our rooms? I mean we're not even old enough to drink." Rocky said.

"Neither are we." Rachel shrugged. "I won't tell you if you should or shouldn't. You are your own woman."

"Maybe we should." CeCe said.

"CeCe!" Rocky looked at her.

"Look, Rocky, I know that you're against drinking but maybe we need this. Just a night to have fun."

Rocky frowned in thought and after a moment nodded. "Okay, just this once."  
>"I guess it might help." Rachel said, more to herself than anyone else.<p>

An hour later everyone was slurring their words when they spoke. Cat, Brittany, Rocky, Rachel, and Jade had all retreated to their rooms. Puck had gotten the rest of the group into a game of poker and was constantly trying to turn it into strip poker. They weren't really betting anything they were just playing, which confused Santana, who was just watching. Of course her brain wasn't really translating much of anything correctly at the time.

Puck threw his cards down after another defeat. "Dammit, how the hell do you keep winning?!"  
>CeCe shrugged and took a sip of her drink, "I told you I don't even know how to play."<br>Mike chuckled, "You must be extremely lucky then."

"Okay, let's play one more hand. If I win you have to get naked."  
>The curly redhead rolled her eyes, "So, what do I receive when I win?"<p>

"A night with the Puckasaurus."  
>"Yeaah. No. How about you give me that sweet pistol of yours?" CeCe smirked.<p>

"Then what'll I use?"  
>"You have a...um...a shotgun."<p>

Puck considered this for a minute. "Okay sure. Mike, deal."  
>After Mike dealt the cards a thunk got their attention. Tina had passed out on the table. "I better get her to bed. Lemme know who wins." He picked the passed out girl up and carried her out.<p>

Santana clutched her bottle and walked out, planning to find her own room to crash in. She saw Mike walk into the closest door and decided not to go in that one. She went to the next door but when she opened it she saw Cat and Brittany passed out on the bed cuddling. After thinking that they looked adorable she quietly shut the door and moved a few doors down. She opened it and her eyes went wide at the sight. Rocky was bare on the bed and after a double take Santana realized an equally naked Rachel had her face in between Rocky's legs. As neither noticed her she quickly left the room.

Shaking the images out of her head Santana walked to the door at the end of the building, praying no one was naked behind it. She was relieved when she only saw Jade laying on the double bed, bottle in her hand and fully clothed.

The Goth girl glared at her but it didn't faze Santana. She shut the door and dropped onto the empty side of the bed.

"Excuse me, this room is occupied."  
>"Tough shit. After what I just walked in on I am <em>not<em> risking walking into another room! I said I was going to be a friend to the munchkin not see her naked."  
>Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"<br>"Rachel's getting laid. Something I did not need to see."  
>"Fine, you can stay, but I better not wake up to you cuddling me or some shit." Jade said.<p>

"Wouldn't dream of it." Santana said, drinking the rest of her bottle.

"Good." Jade took a sip of her own bottle.

"My booze is gone. Let me have some of yours."  
>"What? No way! Get your own!" Jade slurred her words and Santana was barely able to translate it through her foggy mind.<p>

"Just a sip!" Santana said. "I have things I need to forget."  
>"Yeah, well get in line!"<p>

Santana reached for the bottle and Jade pushed her away. Santana straddled the Goth with another attempt at getting the bottle, however the resulting scuffle ended with Santana accidentally knocking the bottle out of Jade's hand and it shattered on the floor.

"See what you did bitch!" Jade snapped.

"Fuck you! If you hadn't been so damn selfish and just given me some this wouldn't have happened!"

The two girls glared at each other for a few minutes until Santana broke the gap between them and planted her lips to Jade's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jade groaned as she slowly awoke. It felt like there was a jackhammer trying to drill into her brain. She was about to roll off the bed to make a run for painkillers, when she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. Someone was cuddled up against her back and after a moment the Goth realized they were both naked. _Oh, God, what'd I do? _ She thought to herself.

She pried her eyes open just to have them quickly shut attempting to hide from the bright light coming in from the window, it wasn't much light but it was enough to blind her. After a few attempts Jade managed to open her eyes and took a glance behind her at her bed partner, Santana. The Latina had her arm wrapped around Jade's waist and when she tried to leave Santana just held her tighter. Another try and leave her grip failed causing a sigh to come out of the Goth.

"Santana." She said. When she didn't reply she shook her arm. "Santana!"  
>The movement woke the Latina, "What? Don't you know not to wake a person with a hangover?"<p>

"We're naked and you're snuggling me." Jade said.

Santana's eyes widened at that and she immediately pulled away. "What the hell happened?"  
>"So, you don't remember?" Jade slowly sat up and looked at her, not caring that Santana could see her chest.<p>

After staring at her chest for a few moments Santana thought for a minute, "I was trying to get your beer, but the bottle broke and you kissed me."  
>"Um, no, you kissed me and you're the one who shoved your hands up my shirt."<p>

"Whatever the details don't matter." Santana said.

"Tori would be ashamed of me." Jade sighed, looking at the ring on her finger.

"You were drunk and I'm hot. You couldn't resist."

Jade glared at the smirk the Latina was giving her, "Tori never liked drinking because of this exact situation. Getting drunk and doing something you regret."

Santana frowned slightly, "So, it hasn't been ten minutes since you woke up and you already regret it?"

"I didn't say that. It's complicated Santana. Aren't you thinking about what Quinn would say?"  
>Santana's eyes shined momentarily at the mention of the blonde, but the exact emotion was unreadable. "Of course I am. If she...if she were still alive she would be in bed with me and last night wouldn't have happened. But she isn't. If she could talk to me now, though, she'd tell me that I need to be happy. You know, find someone else. She wouldn't want me to mope like I have been."<p>

Jade looked at her, "And are you going too?"

"Maybe. Quinn was irreplaceable but I may be able to find someone else that'll put up with me." Santana spoke as she watched the Goth slip into her shirt and underwear, eyes exploring Jade's curves. "What about you?"  
>"What about me?"<br>"What would Tori say?" Santana questioned.

Jade sighed softly, "I don't want to talk about it." Jade paused for a moment then gave a wry chuckle.

The Latina raised her eyebrows, "What's so funny?"  
>"This is the longest conversation I've actually had since Wichita. I mean yeah I've said some things but not more than I needed to say."<br>"Then maybe I was good for you."  
>Jade shrugged before she spun on her heel and walked across the room, "I'm going to go shower."<br>"Want me to join you?"  
>"No." Jade locked the bathroom door behind her.<p>

Santana shook her head and quickly decided to lie back down.

Rachel was pleasantly enjoying a Zombie-free world where she was on the stage on Broadway. That is until the bed rocked and she woke up, shattering her dreams as she came back to reality. She grumbled slightly and looked up at the naked figure. The naked part really caught in her mind.

Rocky immediately frowned when she saw Rachel sit up, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Rocky? Why are you naked?" At the breeze on her bare back Rachel added, "Why am I naked?"  
>"Um...you don't remember?" Rocky asked, somewhat hesitant.<p>

"I remember Puck finding alcohol last night." Rachel rubbed her temple slightly as she thought. "And he tried to get us to play strip poker but you and I went to rest and we-" The memories all poured into her head and her cheeks turned a light red. "Was that a dream?"  
>"If it was it was the most realistic I've ever had. I've never heard of a dream being able to break a hymen."<p>

Rachel frowned at her, "Hymen?"

"I...um…" Rocky suddenly found a spot in the carpet very interesting.

"Oh, God. You were a virgin?"

"Uh-huh." With her cheeks quickly turning a bright shade of red, the dancer couldn't face the diva.

Rachel stood up and quickly moved to the slightly taller girl, guilt gnawing in her gut. "Rocky, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hurt me? Rae, you didn't hurt me. You were sweet and gentle."

"That's good that I didn't hurt you but you still lost your virginity to your friend while you were drunk and in a motel."

Rocky looked at her with a soft smile. "It was perfect to me."

"I...what do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"It isn't important." Rocky quickly shoved the question aside, not quite ready to reveal her feelings. "So, what do we do now?"

Rachel chewed her lip in thought, and to help her resist the urge to check out Rocky. "I'm not sure. I don't even know what happened or why it happened. I don't know if it should have, I mean Finn died not so long ago."

Rocky frowned. "You're flip-flopping on me."  
>"What?"<br>"The other day you said you wouldn't have stayed together with him long, you were almost cold when you talked about him and now you're saying I'm a mistake because it's too soon?" Rocky crossed her arms, failing to hide the hurt.

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No, that's not what I said!"

"It is what you said."

"No! I didn't mean you were a mistake! I just-"

"Don't Rachel. I get it. You're right. It shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again."

Rachel reached up to cup Rocky's cheek in her palm, inwardly smiling when she felt Rocky melt into her hand. "Rocky, I'm sorry. I should've explained myself." She saw a stray tear fall down the dancer's cheek and quickly wiped it away with her thumb. "I didn't mean sleeping with you was a mistake. Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you please let me explain?"

Rocky nodded slightly and let the shorter girl lead her back to the bed, immediately missing the feel of Rachel's touch. They slid back under the covers, as Rachel complained that she was too cold, and Rocky waited patiently for an explanation.

Rachel took a moment to get her words together before she actually spoke. "Yesterday I thought it would be easier to just put Finn behind me and that if I pretended not to care then eventually I wouldn't care and it wouldn't hurt anymore but I quickly discovered that it didn't work. However, thinking back I did lie when I said we wouldn't be together long. The argument we had was the final straw and I actually broke up with him, but just because I was upset with him didn't mean I stopped loving him."

"I understand Rae. It's okay." Rocky told her assuringly.

"No. You need to hear this. The reason I said that I don't think last night should've happened so soon is because...well… I like you. I'm attracted to you."  
>Rocky's eyes widened, "What?"<br>"I've been crushing on you for a couple of weeks now. I don't know how you feel about me but on the rare chance you feel the same I didn't want to rush into a relationship and unintentionally make you a rebound. You deserve better than that. I completely understand if you're uncomfortable with my feelings for you."

"Rachel, stop. I've liked you since you first walked into my apartment in Chicago. At first I didn't know what it was but after Wichita I realized that I wanted you. I didn't want to tell you because you just lost your boyfriend and I didn't think you'd been given enough time. And I didn't know if you'd return my feelings."

Rachel smiled at her. "Thank you. I want to be with you, but I think it's best to wait. I understand if you can't and move on because I honestly don't know how long it will take me to be over losing Finn."

"I don't mind wanting Rae. I think you're worth the wait." Rocky leaned in to give her a quick peck which only caused Rachel's smiled to grow wider.

Around 3p.m. CeCe was sitting on the couch, examining her new gun, formerly Puck's gun. He was really upset that he lost, but she saw him earlier and he was fine about it now. He did have a right to be upset, it was a nice gun, a glock to be exact, and it was quickly becoming her baby. Now if only she could use it.

She was the only one in the "house" portion of the hotel at the moment and she was getting irritated. Rachel had sent a mass text to everyone saying to meet here and no one had shown up yet. CeCe was starting to feel like she was being tricked. She looked out the window and saw a familiar looking shape walking down the highway. On a hunch she walked out the door and towards the road. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the person.

"Robbie?!"

He looked over at her, "CeCe?"  
>CeCe ran over to him and hugged him, "We thought you were dead!" She immediately stepped away from him. "Wait, are you bitten?"<br>"No. Just bruised and cut up." He said.

"What the hell happened to you?" CeCe asked.

"CeCe, what're you doing out here?! It's dangerous!" They both heard Jade yell. Quite frankly it took a moment for the redhead to process the mourning Goth's words as she hadn't heard the girl say much since Tori died. CeCe turned around and saw Jade and Cat standing outside.

"Robbie?" Jade stared at him.

"Robbie!" Cat cried happily and ran to hug him, glad she wasn't losing another friend like she had thought.

"Come on let's get inside." CeCe said. She led Cat and the banged up boy into the hotel.

Once everyone had actually found their way into the house part of the hotel, and they all got over the shock of seeing Robbie he told them what happened. When the truck crash he was slung from the vehicle and hit the ground hard. In his disorientation he walked in the opposite direction of the crash and ended up dodging zombies. He lost them, but the group had been long gone by this time. He managed to get to safety and slept for the night, then found a working car and started to drive down the highway. Except he did not check the gas and had been walking for a few hours before CeCe called out to him.

"And to think if I hadn't convinced you guys to stay here we wouldn't have been here when he walked by." Rachel said smiling. "And I think we should stay longer."  
>"What?" Puck looked at her.<p>

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Where are we really going?" She asked the group.

"The mountains."  
>"Yes but where? We don't know what we'll find when we get there. There may not be a safe place there. I'm not suggesting we stay here permanently but maybe a few days. It's safe here."<p>

"I agree with Rachel." Santana said. Most of the gleeks turned to give her a stare, not having heard much from her. "I'm tired of sitting in that bus. We have beds, food, and beer."

The group decided to stay at the hotel for a few days to try and figure out where exactly they wanted to go and what they were going to do if they didn't find anything there. Throughout the day the group would make a comment to Robbie about how it was good to see him or they were sorry they couldn't find him. The day was spent mostly with Rachel, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Beck, Andre, Santana and Jade (the last two not doing much talking, but significantly more than they had been) trying to settle on a place to go.

When night rolled around again the rooming didn't change. Rachel offered to share the bed with Rocky this time though, which the taller girl eagerly agreed too, though they left their clothes on. Robbie decided to sleep on the couch in the house part of the hotel.

Santana was lying on the bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling when Jade walked in. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Jade shut the door and started to change into her bed clothes.

"So, I guess tonight won't be like last night?" Santana asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Right." Jade said. "You're not getting any."

"Damn."

Jade rolled her eyes and tossed her clothes in the corner after she slipped on her tank top. She slid into the bed next to Santana. The shine on Jade's finger caught the Latina's attention and she took the hand in her own and examined the ring. Jade started to snap at her, but stopped herself. She wasn't sure why.

"Is this what I think it is?" Santana asked.

"Yes."  
>"I'm sorry, Jade." Santana said, sincerely.<p>

"Thanks… but sorry doesn't really help." Jade said.

Santana nodded understanding. All the sorrys she got from losing Quinn didn't help ease her pain. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
>"What good will it do? She's gone."<p>

"Remembering is good."

"Yeah, when the pain is finally gone. Right now it just hurts.

"I know.." Santana rubbed her arm softly before rolling over and flicking the lamp off. She kept her back to Jade as she tried to fall asleep. It seemed like that wouldn't happen however as Jade seemed like she could not get comfortable. She kept twisting and turning. After a few minutes Santana felt the raven haired girl curl up against her back and wrap her arm around her waist. Santana smiled slightly and put a hand over Jade's. She heard Jade's breathing even out soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade walked out of her hotel room and sighed softly as she looked around. No zombies in sight and the place was very peaceful. She hated it. Why did the world get peaceful now after Tori died? Why couldn't it be like this before and she could enjoy it with Tori? The Goth shook her head and walked towards the main part of the hotel.

It seemed that that part was the main place for the group to meet, it was also where most of the gang would lounge around if they weren't in their rooms. Puck was in there for the majority of the day, usually checking on the beer supply.

Jade walked into the room and before she could ask what was going on her heart stopped. The group was all there, but there was an extra body. It was a very much alive half-Latina.

"T-Tori?"

"Jade!" Tori smiled and waved. It was then Jade noticed that Tori only had one hand.

"What the...how.." Jade couldn't find the question and instead immediately closed the distance and pulled Tori into a hug.

"I couldn't do it. My hand was shaking and when I pulled the trigger I missed." Tori confessed in her ear. "Quinn didn't."

"You were bitten though." Jade pulled back to look at her.

The Irish-Latina held up her nub, "I was hoping if I cut it off before it spread I'd be safe. I think I am."

"I really missed you." Jade pulled her love into a kiss.

A gagging noise made them pull away and Jade immediately looked at the other Latina, the one that had been sharing her bed recently. Santana looked...jealous almost and it made guilt build up in Jade's gut. "Santana.."

Santana gave her a hard glare, "Don't even." She opened the door and started to walk out, but walked right into a zombie's mouth.

"Santana!"

Jade sat up in bed, breathing slightly uneven. She felt the bed shift and a hand on her shoulder. "Jade? What's wrong?" she heard Santana's calm voice, with worry laced in her words. The Goth swiftly flipped the lamp on and started looking the girl over.

"Jade? Jade! What are you doing?" Santana questioned, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and holding her still.

Jade looked down, embarrassed with a slight blush to her cheeks, "I'm...sorry. I had a dream you got…."

"Got..? Oh!" Santana quickly realized what she meant. She pulled her bed-partner into a hug, "Don't worry. I'm okay. I'm not bitten." She planted a light kiss to Jade's head.

"I feel so stupid." Jade sighed.

"Don't. Not long after Quinn died I kept having nightmares about her getting bitten in front of me and even had one where she came at me as a zombie."

Not knowing what to say she just nodded and averted her eyes from Santana.

"C'mon. It's almost twelve. Why don't you go get a hot shower?"

Jade nodded and stood up, "Yeah...that sounds good."  
>"Jade? If you ever need to talk.."<br>"I know...thanks."

"Look what I found!" Robbie shouted excitedly as he walked into the "house" room. He dropped what looked like an old radio onto the table. Everyone in the room (who consisted of: Puck, Rachel, Beck, Rocky and CeCe.)  
>Puck looked over at him, "A CB radio? I tried to get that thing working. It's busted."<br>"No it's not. I fixed it." Robbie said.

"How the hell did you do that?"  
>"Robbie's pretty good with anything that has wires." Beck said.<p>

Robbie pushed a button and the radio turned on, but all they could hear was static. Santana and Jade picked that time to walk in and Santana covered her ears, "God, that noise! Turn it!"

"You really think there's gonna be something on it?" Beck asked, looking at Robbie.

"There has to be something right? Don't they have those emergency broadcast channels?"  
>"Just turn it before I do to you what I did to Rex!" Jade snapped.<p>

Shaken by the memories Robbie quickly started turning the dial. The constant wait to hear someone's voice was killing them. Then they heard it. "-anyone there? Hello? I need help!"  
>"That voice.…" Santana looked over at Puck and Rachel.<p>

"Is that who I think it is?"

Rachel pushed Robbie aside and picked up the microphone, "Shelby?"  
>"How do you...Rachel? Is that you?"<p>

"Yes! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I wouldn't say I'm okay. I need help." Shelby said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, concern pouring out of her.

"I'm stuck in a truck and I can't get out. Those things are everywhere!"

"Can you start the truck?"  
>"No, the keys aren't in it."<p>

"Don't you have a weapon?"

"Yes, but I don't want to risk Beth."

Three sets of eyes went wide at that. Puck, who was already worried, now seemed to be in a fit of concern and a dash of scared. Rachel bit into her lip and Santana was speechless.

Rocky put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Rae? Who is this woman? Whose Beth?"  
>"Shelby's my birth mother. We were working on our relationship before this whole thing started. She had left before on business. Beth is….Puck and Quinn's two year old daughter. They gave her up and Shelby adopted her."<p>

"What? Two years old?" Beck stared at the diva as if she'd just grown a second head.

"We should help them." Robbie said, with CeCe nodding in agreement.

"You're damn right we're going to help them." Puck said. "Ask her where she is." He directed at Rachel while he grabbed the map.

"Shelby, where are you? Can you see a street sign?" Rachel asked.

"Uh...I see a street sign. I'm at the corner of Marion Street and Elm Road."  
>Puck quickly scanned the map for it. "It's not that far from here."<p>

"We're on our way just stay there okay?"

As soon as Shelby promised to stay still the group swiftly got a plan together and borrowed Sikowitz's van. Puck was driving, Rachel in the passenger seat and Jade and Santana were sitting in the back. They only had melee weapons and pistols (Jade getting her magnum back from Andre), as they didn't plan on taking long.

"I found the street!" Puck shouted as he turned sharply, throwing Santana and Jade into the side of the van.

"Watch it Puckerman!" Jade snapped.

Puck stopped the van and looked around. Rachel pointed to an black truck surrounded by zombies. "That must be where she is."

"There's too many zombies, the plan isn't going to work." Puck complained.

"Yes it will. I'm not losing even more of my family!" Rachel said. "I'm going to go lure them away and you keep going with the plan." Before anyone could argue Rachel jumped out of the van and marched to towards the truck.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Santana cried, leaning over the seat to watch.

A corpse dropped to the ground as the singer put a bullet in its brain. The sound, and movement, was enough to get some of the crowd to look at her. I just have to get the ones out of the way of the door Rachel though to herself. When she looked at the door she saw Shelby looking at her. Rachel tried to give her an assuring smile, which she's pretty sure she failed at, then dropped another zombie. She kept her distance from the truck to make sure none inadvertently got in the way again. Her plan was working, as the group of zombies got a whiff off food in the open and started to walk towards her. Maybe I should've thought this through more.

"Now's our chance. Go!" Jade said. Puck quickly drove the remaining distance and backed the car up towards the door of the truck. When they were close enough Jade and Santana popped open the backdoors of the van. Shelby looked at them from the window and Santana waved at her to hurry. Shelby hurriedly got out of the truck, with Beth on her hip and closed the short distance to the van. The girls helped her in the van and Jade pulled one of the doors shut.

"Thank you, but we can't leave Rachel." Shelby said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Puck said.

As the side of the zombie's head seemed to implode as her bat slammed into his skull Rachel found she was having a hard time protecting herself. She kept stealing glances at Shelby's truck and would let a flesh-eater get to close for comfort. She saw the van back up to the truck and found herself barely escaping the jaws of a blonde woman and had to give up watching. Now she was just taking out the creeps and, as bad as it sounds, she found herself having fun. Her adrenaline was pumping and it was quite a thrill, though not as much as being on stage. Rachel hoped her odds would get better as the numbers dwindled, but they seemed to multiply. She'd find the time for a rabbit joke later.

Rachel went to swing at approaching zombie but stopped short as the van crushed it. The vehicle stopped just behind her and she could see Santana in the open door. "Come on, Berry! Let's get the hell out of here!"

The tiny girl took one last swing at a walking corpse before jumping into the van. Santana wrapped her arms around her friends waist to help her get in, then quickly pulled the door closed. "Drive!" The pedal met the floor and the van sped off.

Rachel immediately moved to Shelby and Beth. She was about to speak when she saw a growing red stain on Shelby's white shirt. "Shelby, were you.."  
>"No! It's a gunshot wound."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Damn, I apologize for this. If I had realized I hadn't updated this in a year I would've worked on this sooner. Hope I haven't lost ya'll interest! Not that I had many of you guys to start with. Crap...** **I need help though. I'm going to need more characters soon. So, you can offer up an OC, who isn't a Mary Sue, or you can suggest a character from fiction. Anything, books, movies, tv, whatever.**

No one in the group actually had medical training, but they at least knew the basics. Take out the bullet (from action movies, so it may not be accurate), clean the wound and bandage it up. Luckily there was a first aid kit in the lobby bathroom. Santana watched her Dad treat wounds all the time, more often then she liked as he was trying to prepare her to follow in his footsteps, so she volunteered to do the same for Shelby. She checked for an exit wound, upon finding one she went about cleaning and bandaging the wound.

Once she finished she examined her work. "Well, it's not pretty but it'll suffice. I'm also sure you'll be okay. You're lucky; it didn't hit any organs. Whoever shot you had horrible aim."  
>"Thank you, Santana." Shelby thanked her. "Beth is okay right?" It was determined before that Santana would work on her in the room she shared with Jade and everyone else would wait outside, except for Rachel, who refused to wait. The others were watching Beth.<p>

"She's okay. Here's a new shirt for you, Shelby." Rachel handed her mother a fresh shirt.

Shelby gave her a grateful smile and slipped it over her head. "I would've been a goner without you."

"Don't worry about it." Santana shrugged.  
>Rachel shifted on the bed, scooting a bit closer to Shelby, "So, what happened?"<br>Shelby sighed, "Vocal Adrenaline had a trip this way when we the outbreak started. We heard Wichita was safe and we were trying to get there. One of them got infected and they started to panic. We couldn't decide what to do fast enough and the next thing we know they turned and Sunshine." Shelby took breath, "In a panic she ran out the door of our safe house and the zombies got in. Jesse shot me to leave me as bait but I got away. I got to that truck you found me in."

"I never liked him." Santana mumbled.

"He didn't make it. In the truck I saw him running down the street and he wasn't fast enough."  
>"Good."<p>

Rachel bit her lip nervously, "Shelby? What are you going to do now?"  
>"I-I would prefer to stay if you would let me." Shelby confessed.<p>

"Technically you are Rachel's mom." Santana said, before shrugging. "If someone doesn't like you're staying they'll deal with me."  
>Rachel sent the Latina a grateful smile. Shelby did the same, also voicing her appreciation before the three finally went to the others. They found them in the main room, all gushing over Beth and how adorable she was.<p>

"Listen up guys." Santana announced. "Shelby and Beth are staying with us."

Puck beamed at the thought of spending more time with the small girl.

"We have no place for her to stay though." Rocky said.

"Scuse me? Didn't you just hear me Rocky?" Santana said, an edge to her voice.

Rocky raised her hands, "Easy, San. I'm not saying I don't want them to. I'm saying we literally don't have any extra rooms."  
>Puck immediately responded, "They can take the room I'm in. I'll sleep on the floor or on a couch or some shit."<p>

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed." Shelby told him.

"You need it more then me."  
>Jade stepped out from her position in the corner of the room, "Actually, I think we need to head out."<br>The room was immediately full of questions and multiple voices shouting "no way."  
>The Goth rolled her eyes, "All right look. I've been doing inventory lately and we're running dangerously low on food. I already scouted the buildings nearby-"<br>"Whoa, whoa. You left?" Santana questioned. "By yourself? You could have gotten hurt! Or killed!"  
>Jade crossed her arms. "I'm am adult and you're not my keeper Santana! I'm always careful. But the point is that we don't have much food left. We're going to have to go somewhere else to look for more."<p>

"You checked every building?" Kurt asked, shocked she managed to do it alone. There were five or six building surrounding the hotel, a couple being more then one story.

Jade shuffled. "Well. No. There's one I haven't checked yet. But there's not much chance it's got food. Everything's been raided or had an expiration date."

"Let's go check the last place together." Santana said. "If there's nothing there we'll find somewhere to go. North sounds like a good direction to head in."  
>"Why North?" Tina questioned.<p>

"Maybe we can find a mountain house to live in or something."  
>Tina went to question further but Jade snapped, "I'm fine with checking the building but you're not coming with me."<p>

"You sure as hell aren't going alone again." Santana crossed her arms as the two glared at each other. Eventually Jade sighed and caved, saying if Santana got in trouble she wouldn't help.

Within ten minutes the two had gathered up their weapons: Jade's magnum and a samurai sword, while Santana had her pistol and a hunting knife; they were also carrying packs in case they found anything worth bringing back. Rachel wanted to join them but they decided against it. Too many people would draw more zombies.

The building they wanted was towards the North West, just a block over. However the streets were almost covered in zombies. With stealth being the way to go they slipped around the corner of the hotel, crouching low to the ground as they crossed the street.

Santana followed behind Jade as they made their way towards the building. To say she was worried was an understatement. She didn't know that Jade had been sneaking out and heading to the buildings. Of course she knew that Jade sometimes slipped out of bed and left but she didn't think much of it really. In retrospect she suspected she should have questioned her, however knowing Jade she wouldn't have said anything.

She considered that Jade may not have wanted to come back. She was taking Tori's death rather hard. Santana knew how she felt, but she also knew Quinn wouldn't want her to kill herself. Surely Tori didn't want anything to happen to Jade, but could Jade handle it? Maybe it was too much for her.

Santana knew for sure she didn't want anything to happen to Jade. Perhaps she was a rebound, or perhaps she wasn't. She wasn't sure but she knew she cared for Jade either way. She wasn't sure she could handle losing Jade as well.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she bumped into Jade who spun around to glare at her. Santana murmured a sorry and looked past her. The building was across from them, minimal zombies around the doors.

"Stick to the knife. Guns in emergencies only." Jade reminded her.

"I know! Just be careful." Santana said.

Jade unsheathed the katana and calmly walked towards the door. Santana shook her head, pulling out the knife and following her. The top half of a nearby zombies head splattered against the pavement before the body crumpled. Jade flicked the sword to clean the majority of the blade. Not to be left out, Santana drove her blade into another's temple. Unfortunately for her competitive side, Jade had the longer reach and was able to take more out before they made it to the door.

Jade kicked the door in and they slipped inside. The building was merely a house; they had entered in the living room though they could see the kitchen in the back. A door on the left must have led to the bedrooms.

"You check the kitchen, I'll check the bedroom." Jade said.

"You expect food to be in the bedroom?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No. But there may be something good in there."  
>Santana nodded and headed to the kitchen. Immediately opening the fridge and grinning at the sight. More alcohol and a 12 pack of Pepsi. She dropped the pack on the floor and put the shoved the beverages into the pack. She looked in the freezer but unfortunately didn't find anything other then a jug of ice cream. She was unsure if they had a place to keep it from freezing but she was sure they could at least eat it tonight, if nothing else. After that she checked the cabinets. There was a couple of can goods (beans mostly) but not enough for everyone. Sighing she dropped the cans in with the drinks. Seems like they would have to leave sooner then she had wanted.<p>

Santana was so distracted she didn't hear the growling until it was right behind her. She turned around and saw a huge zombie behind her. He lunged at her and it took all her strength just to keep him at bay. There was no way she could take this one out alone. "Jade! Jade!"

"San!" Jade flew out of the bedroom, immediately seeing Santana in trouble she ran over. She was hesitant to use the sword, not wanting to hit Santana. She pulled out her gun and aimed at the zombies head. She took her shot but he lunged for Santana. She cursed and shot again, but the zombie lunged at Santana again. "Son of a bitch!"

"Stop missing!" Santana shouted. "I can't hold him back forever!"

Jade grabbed its arm and forced the arm out of the way. She slipped inbetween the two and pulled her gun up, moving it to the zombies head. Instead of reaching for Santana now he reached for Jade.

Santana was forced to take a step back and tripped over her pack. She looked up to see the zombie lunge for Jade and a shot go off. The body fell to the floor and Jade let out a heavy breath.

The Latina got back to her feet. "Thanks, Jade. I wouldn't have been able to-" She trailed off when she saw blood drip to the floor. "Jade?"  
>She stepped in front of the other girl and gasped in shock. There was a chunk of skin missing from Jade's shoulder. The tears started gathering as she realized what had happened. Jade was bit while saving her.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"No. No, Jade you can't-"  
>"What did you find?" Jade interrupted.<p>

Santana stepped back, blinking, "What?"  
>"In the cabinets? What'd you find?" Jade deadpanned.<p>

"Jade, this isn't the time. You just." Santana trailed off, not being able to say it out loud.

Jade sighed. "Look. There's nothing we can do about it now. The bite is close to my heart. It'll spread quick, we need to get this stuff back to the others. I found some movies and books in the bedroom along with a first aid kit. Nothing much in there. What was in the cabinets?"  
>"I-I found some canned goods, soda and beer." Santana stuttered. "Ice cream."<br>"Ice cream? Maybe I can get a taste before-"  
>Santana clamped a hand over her mouth, "Don't. Please don't say it."<p>

Jade nodded and picked up Santana's pack, holding it towards her. "Let's go."

"Wait. Let's at least stop the bleeding and cover it up."  
>"Santana don't waste the supplies."<br>"Shut up dammit." Santana forced Jade to hand over her pack and pulled out the kit. It didn't take long before she had the wound covered up under the shirt.

When she was finished Jade rolled her eyes, "You finished?" Santana nodded. "Then let's go."

It didn't take long for them to get back to the hotel. Beth had been put down for a nap in the backroom and they had left the door cracked so they could hear. When the girls returned everyone looked at them.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"We got some canned food. Also found some books, movies, first aid kit, also found soda and beer." Jade grinned, pausing before telling them about the beverages.

Puck grinned. "Mission success!"

This however set off Santana and she started to sob. Everyone stared, confused at the sudden outburst, but immediately Rachel and Brittany were next to her, their hands on her shoulders.

"Sannie, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Rachel ran a hand through Santana's hair to try to soothe her, "It's okay. You made it back without any problems."  
>Santana shook her head and buried her head in Rachel's neck, but her hand latched onto Brittany's wrist.<p>

Rachel suddenly went wide eyed and whispered in San's ear, "Did you get bitten?" She felt San shake her head and looked over at Jade. Jade sighed and pulled her shirt off, moving the bandage out of the way to show Rachel the bite.

"Oh, my God."

Brittany put her hand over her mouth and gasped. She looked over at Santana eyes full of pity.

Everyone else couldn't see what was going on and were started to get concerned. Cat specifically was very concerned, having lost one of her best friends already and not wanting to lose the other. She jumped up and ran over to Jade.

"Jade? Why did you-" She covered her mouth when she saw the bite. The redhead felt the bile wanting to escape.

"Cat?"  
>Jade turned around to show the rest of them the bite. There were more shocked gasps, Beck and Andre started to tear up while Robbie and CeCe just cried.<p>

"You're not going to last the night." Blaine said.

"Shut the fuck up Blaine!" Santana screamed through her tears. Blaine had the decency to look a little guilty, though all he did was tell the truth he could've said it in a better way.

Jade sighed, "I know what you're all thinking. You want to shot me now. But I-I don't want to die. I want to be here as long as I can. Kurt, shut up." Kurt shut his mouth, his comment shut down. "I know it won't be long, there's no way out. I just want to be here as long as I can. So, I have an idea. We'll lock me in mine and Santana's room, leave the blinds open and lights on so someone can watch me. When I turn you can open the door and sh-"

"Jade!" This time Cat was the one to interrupt her. "Don't say it."  
>"Kitten, it's going to happen." Jade fixed the bandage and her shirt before pulling the redhead into a hug. "Hate it all you want, scream, cry, throw a fit and break a lamp. But you have to accept it."<br>Cat sobbed into her neck, "But we already lost Tori! You're my best friend. Since kindergarten."

"Don't worry. Brittany, Santana, Andre, Rachel, and Beck will all be here for you." Jade kissed the shorter girl on the forehead. "Whose got first watch?"

Puck took up the first watch, with Rachel having second, Mike and Tina after, and Santana through the night. Santana stayed in the main room with Brittany and Rachel. They were unsure what to do to help her get through this.

"San?" Brittany tried to get San's attention, away from the floor.

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of the Latinas face. This got her attention. "You okay?"  
>"No." Rachel blinked, having expected a snarky comeback.<p>

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Santana sighed. "I like her. And I shouldn't because I just lost Quinn but I know she would want me to move on. Now I'm losing her too."  
>Brittany rubbed her arm, "Tell her before it's too late."<br>"She's not interested Britt. She's made it clear she's forever Tori's even if she's gone. Besides I'm not even sure if this is genuine. I may be clinging onto her because we both suffered the same loss or she's a rebound I don't know!"

Rachel shook her head, "Brittany is correct. You should at least tell her. It'll help you I think."  
>"I don't know.."<br>"Tell her when you have to look after her okay?"

"I'll try."

Night rolled around and it was San's turn to stand outside of the room and watch Jade. When she turned it was her job to put a bullet in the Goth's brain. She wasn't sure she could do it. The only thing Jade had asked for before she died was one of the sodas and a bowl of ice cream. That was an easy thing to give her and they gladly did. Puck even gave her a bit of the alcohol they found.

The Latina took a nap earlier so she could stay up later, but it was eleven and she was already tired again. She'd been standing outside for an hour and hadn't spoken much to Jade, who was laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

It's now or never she thought. She tapped on the window, "Jade?"  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Come here. I want to talk to you about something." Santana said nervously.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. Santana expected with her being infected she would start to look weaker, but she looked fine. She was already pale so that was hard to judge however.

Before she could speak Jade started talking, "Look Santana, it isn't your fault okay? I was stupid enough to let him get that close. There was other ways I could have taken that guy out."

"It's not about that. But, it is my fault."  
>"It's not. If it wasn't about that then what is it?"<br>Santana took a deep breath before turning to look at the Goth. "I like you."

"Um.." Jade looked confused at the sudden confession.

"Like a girlfriend." Santana clarified.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, San...I…" now the pale girl just looked torn, trailing off and staring at the floor.

Santana sighed. "I know. You don't like me. I know. I just had to tell you because-"  
>"I might like you too."<br>"-I didn't want you to die. Wait what?" Santana stared at the girl.

Jade nodded, "I might. I don't know for sure. It's so soon after Tori's death. Way too soon. I'm not sure it's healthy for a relationship between us right now anyway. I mean...other then the bite."

Santana nodded, "I have my doubts about it too. But these feelings feel real."  
>"Doesn't mean they are though. When I kissed Tori I felt sparks. I felt the connection we had. With you I'm not sure I feel it. No offense."<br>"I understand. And I know that it's too late for an us. God, I'm so stupid. If I had been smarter this wouldn't have happened to you."

"Don't blame yourself. I'll see Tori and Quinn soon." the Goth smiled sadly, "I'll tell her you send your love."  
>Santana held back the tears that tried to form. "If it were on your hand maybe we could have amputated it."<p>

"Possible. If someone happens to get bit on the hand or foot try cutting it off. If they survive you know amputation will stop it. If not well...you know your fucked."

Santana nodded. "Right. Hopefully that won't happen."  
>"That would be preferable. But zombies don't care whose life they fuck up." Jade bit her lip and stumbled slightly. "Hey, I'm going to go lay down. I'm not feeling so good."<br>"Should I come in there?"  
>Jade shook her head, "Don't shoot me until you can see I'm a zombie."<br>Santana nodded and watched the Goth girl hobble back to the bed and lay down. Once Jade was in the bed Santana sighed, turning around and sitting against the wall. The talk had helped her feel better, even if she was rushing it to make sure she was able to say everything she wanted.

She glanced at the room where Rachel and Rocky slept, wondering if she couldn't put Jade down if Rachel would help her. With a sad puff of breath she looked up at the sky and waited for the growling.

**A/N So, you think San will be able to shoot Jade when she has too? You hate me for that part don't ya?**

**So, I have a tumblr now, I'm thinking of posting previews and such things like that on there. wanna follow me there? go search up adamajgrayson. im also on AO3 and I'm thinkin of putting exclusive stories on there. don't know why that popped in my head as an idea to do though. I'm just going with it. same name on there as here. just take out tobias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N THis has nothing to do with the story I just have to say it; I was killing Handsome Jack's loaders when my music playlist started playing Glees I Feel Pretty, Unpretty. that song does not put one in a mood to destroy killer robots. or killer anything really. I'm like 2 chapters ahead of this story yay! I mean up to chapter 14 is already written.**

Rachel jerked awake as the quiet was filled with a loud boom. She recognized the sound as the sawn off shotgun they found behind the register. It was given to Santana the night before for when Jade turned. Her eyes shot open as the thought came into her head.

Rocky stirred next to her, "Rach? What is it?"  
>"Nothing. Rest sweetie it's okay." Rachel cooed softly. Rocky nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. The diva stood up and slipped out the door, looking over towards Santana's room. But Santana wasn't in front of the door, in fact the door wasn't even open. Confused she looked around then saw Santana standing in the parking lot. Standing over two bodies.<p>

"Santana?" She called.

Cat came out of the room she shared with Brittany, "What was that?" She looked over at Rachel, who pointed towards Santana. Cat's eyes widened when she saw it. "Oh, my God! Beck!" She took off towards Santana.

"Beck?" Rachel questioned, following her.

Cat dropped to her knees, crying next to Beck. He was covered in scratches and there was a chunk of skin missing from his neck. Laying on the ground beside him was a big dog, with bullet wounds in its side. "What.." Cat trailed off, the sobs interrupting her.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Brittany's voice flowed from the room. Seeing Cat on the ground the blonde immediately ran over and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

Andre came out at that point, "What the hell is going on? What happened to Beck!?"

Santana sighed, "He came out here a bit ago wanting some air. Woke me up to check on Jade. She was still asleep so he wandered around in case I needed help when she.." the Latina trailed off and cleared her throat before she continued. "Then this dog runs out of nowhere and before I could even get up he was on the ground and it was biting at his neck. It was foaming at the mouth so I think it was rabid. By the time I got over here he bled out so I killed the dog before it could do any other damage. I'm so sorry."

"How the hell did it even get in?" Andre snapped, tears flowing down his face.

"There's a hole in the back gate in the back gate." The voice shocked everyone into turning around. A perfect healthy Jade West was standing outside her room door, also crying. "It's too big for zombies to fit through if they could even figure it out so I didn't bother blocking it off. I didn't count on a dog rushing through."

"I'll go block the hole in the fence. Jade, you should go back in the room." Santana said. Jade sighed but nodded and went back into the room. The Latina headed around the back of the hotel.

Brittany held Cat as she cried into her neck, softly stroking her red locks. "We can bury him in the back. We shouldn't leave him out here like this."

Two hours later the whole group had been gathered in the main room, including Jade, but Beth once again asleep in the other room. Cat had somewhat calmed down by this point but she could be heard sniffling at times. Blaine was standing in the middle of the room waiting for everyone to quiet down.

Once the room's attention was completely on him Blaine pointed to Jade, who was next to Santana on the couch. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you should be dead."

"I'm sorry I can't die when you want me to, Anderson!" Jade snapped.

"That's not what I meant!" Blaine snapped back. He took a deep calming breath before continuing."When the outbreak started the Warblers and I hide at the Academy. Jimmy had a bite on his arm but he didn't turn for a day or so. He started getting sick, his skin turned pale his reaction time was slower. He finally turned and we had to put him down but first he bit Ronnie, in the same spot you got bit actually." He gestured to Jade, looking around the room. "He didn't last the night. Woke up in the middle of the night to screams. I come out of my room and everyone was either running away, infected, or on the ground being eaten. So, you should be dead. If it wasn't as deep as it looks then you should at least look sick by this point."

Jade stood up, though Santana kept her hand in hers, "I'm perfectly fine, Blaine. I can't explain it but I am. I watched the zombie bite into me, I know I should be dead. I don't need you reminding me!"

Shelby stood up to get their attention, "Actually.." She paused for a moment before starting again, "I've seen this before."

A few people gasped, Santana looked at the women, "You have?"  
>"Yes. One of the members of Vocal Adrenaline got bitten but she never turned. She was bitten on the arm and we waited for her to turn. We didn't want to kill her as a human, we didn't have the strength yet. Anyway, we waited days for her to turn. She didn't get sick nor did she ever turn. She was with us up until the other day. One of those bastards ripped her throat out and she bled out. A few of the kids were thinking she was immune."<p>

Kurt gawked at her, "Do you really think someone can be immune to this? And why Jade? Why that girl? What would make them so special to be immune?"  
>Before Jade could attack him, vocally, Shelby replied, "I'm not sure. It could be something in her blood. Maybe it's sheer luck."<br>"Okay, so what if I'm immune? What does that-" Jade cut herself off, looking horrified.

Santana frowned, "Jade? What's wrong?"  
>"I'm immune. Tori took a bite for me. She didn't fucking need to take a bite for me!" The Goth was pulled into Santana's lap and she buried her face in her neck. Santana softly stroked her raven hair, feeling the wet trickle down her neck. Oddly no one said anything , whether it was because they didn't know what to say or knew nothing could be said to make her feel better. Other then the quiet sniffles no one said anything for the time it took for Jade to calm down.<p>

Once she was calm she wiped at her face and looked around the room, embarrassed she broke down in front of them, "I'm fine."

Kurt spoke first, "I think I know what we should do." When everyone looked at him he elaborated. "We should find the government officials and tell them about Jade."  
>"Why the hell would we do that?" Santana asked, glaring at him.<p>

"If she is immune maybe they can find a cure for this!"

Tina spoke somewhat timidly, "It would be nice to have a cure."

"A cure?" Puck looked at them. "Are you serious? What good is a cure going to do?"  
>"It could save these people that have been turned!" Kurt said.<p>

"Save them?" Rachel looked at him. "Save them? Surely you're joking. Those things out there are not human anymore, Kurt! They're gone!"

Puck nodded, "She's right. Their dead. You can't cure death."

Rocky put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Rach, you can't just give up on them."  
>"We have to Rocky." Rachel argued. "You've seen them sweetie. If some miracle happened and we could cure them they would die anyway. Think about it. We've all seen the damage they have on them; intestines hanging out, jaws missing, arms missing, a huge hole in their stomach, even one that didn't have any legs. It was just a crawling torso. You really think those people would want to live like that if they did survive?"<p>

Rocky looked like she wanted to argue but stopped and started considering this. Kurt however didn't. "I think they'd rather live then be dead."

Blaine nodded, "I think it'd be worth a shot at least."

"Of course you would!" Santana snapped. "You can't get any if you piss off Porcelain."

"You're channeling Sue, S." Brittany whispered. "It's weird."

Jade stood up and crossed her arms, "I'm not going to the damn government. Do you know what they would do to me? They would experiment on me. Stick needles in my arms, keep an eye on me twenty four fucking seven!"

"You can't be that selfish that you wouldn't want to save everyone just to keep from being uncomfortable would you Jade?" Robbie asked, almost hesitantly.

"You're siding against me? What the hell, Robbie!?"

"I'm sorry Jade, but if we had a cure this would all be over!"

Jade snarled and spun around to look at Andre and CeCe, "Are you two turning on me too?"

Andre looked around nervously, "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do Jade, but a cure would be nice."  
>"Okay, so maybe the zombies can't be cured." CeCe said. "But maybe we can cure anyone else that gets bitten. One shot of that and you can get nipped all day."<p>

Jade actually looked hurt at the betrayal. "So, that's it? You're just gonna make me go huh? Who else is on there side?!"

Kurt and Blaine were  
>obviously on that side. Mike seemed to at least be considering it, Rachel's argument had swayed Rocky onto her side, and Cat looked up at her with a guilty from.<br>"Cat?"  
>"I'm sorry Jade, but a cure would be really nice right now." Cat said guiltily. "We could save my mom!"<p>

"I can't believe this!"

Santana stood up and rubbed her arm, "Don't worry babe. We won't let them take you to some lab to be a test subject."

Rachel nodded and stood on her other side, "Right." Rocky and Brittany were right behind her. Puck took a subtle step towards Jade to show where he stood.

"You could just give them a vial of blood." Mike suggested.

"Yeah, but what if that's not enough for them? For all we know they don't know anyone's immune. They could want to experiment." Jade said. "They'd never leave me alone."

Tina nodded, "They wouldn't. We can't make her do this!"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one for the million." Sam said.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked, knowing they were outnumbered.

Shelby sighed, "I can see the argument on both sides. I'm going to play Switzerland here. This is decision that Jade would have to make. I'm not forcing it either way."

Jade looked over at the hippie teacher, "Sikowitz?"

Sikowitz sipped from his coconut and looked over at her, "Like they could ever make you do something you don't want to do, Jade. Tori was the only one that could convince you to do something you despised."

Kurt looked to be counting heads, "We've got the numbers. This is for the best."  
>"You're shitting me? What kind of friends are you!?" Jade lashed out, the question more for her own group.<p>

Cat let out a sob, "Jade, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever!" Jade stormed out the door and a moment later the bedroom door was heard slamming.

Santana glared at Kurt, "You better hope if you get bit you turn because we will damn well remember this." She went after Jade, with the rest of Jade's group following.

Kurt and the other made plans to head North the next day in search of some kind of government official. Shelby informed Rachel and she let Jade know. Of course Jade was pissed off, but they did have the numbers there wasn't much she could do. Except one thing, but she had to keep that a secret.

The group didn't leave Jade and Santana's room for a while after following her into the room. They vented, calmed each other, and talked for a couple of hours. Tina and Puck were the first ones to leave when they got the news from Shelby, after getting a heartfelt "Thanks" from Jade. Rocky and Rachel left as it got late and more then one of the started to yawn. Brittany was pissed off at Cat for betraying Jade so she decided to bunk with Jade and Santana for the night, not that either minded. As soon as Brittany and Santana were dead asleep Jade slipped out from under the covers and put her plan to work.


	13. Chapter 13

"Santana. Sannie, wake up!" Brittany pushed her friends shoulder.

Santana's eyes reluctantly opened, blinking and looking at the worried blonde next to her. "What is it, B?"  
>"Jade's gone."<br>Santana sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What do you mean Jade's gone?"  
>"I mean she's gone San. Her pack is gone and she left a note for you."<br>"What?! Let me see it." Brittany handed her a piece of paper and she looked it over.

_Santana,_

_I had to leave the group. I know you and the others were on my side, but they were still going to take me. I couldn't let that happen so I left. Sikowitz decided to take me a couple of blocks away and drop me off. He's gone too, I don't now where he's heading but he said something about his visions from his coconuts so I let it go._

_I took a small part of the food, just enough for a day or so. You guys should be fine until you find some more. I too my equipment with me, but not all of it. I left you my magnum and all the bullets I had for it. Gives me a reason to come find you one day. I took your pistol instead. Don't lose my magnum! I'm serious, Santana. It's where your pistol was._

_I wrote Cat and Rachel letters too, so you don't hear it from someone else. I didn't tell them where I'm going and I'm not going to tell you either. It's for the best. That's also why I didn't tell you my plan last night; it's for the best. You would have wanted to come with me, but Brittany wouldn't have let you leave and Rachel would probably have tried to go too. It's just better this way okay. Trust me._

_Don't worry about me either, I'll be fine. Just keep yourself okay. It's going to get cold soon. Be careful, San. Don't get dead._

_Jade._

"Fuck!" Santana slammed her hand against the headboard.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders. "She'll be okay."  
>"How could she just leave?" Santana asked. "She can't make it on her own."<br>"She can." Brittany said knowingly. "Jade's strong and resourceful. She looked at those buildings herself remember? She'll be okay."

Santana sighed, "God, I hope so."

Rachel burst into the room, holding a slip of paper, "Santana!"  
>"I know. She's gone."<p>

"Cat was crying. I could hear her outside the door." Rachel said to Brittany. She looked over at the blonde, "I know you're mad at her for siding with the others, but she needs you right now. Next to Jade you're the closest person she has. At least closest girl friend."  
>Brittany thought for a minute then nodded, "I'll go check on her." Brittany placed a soft kiss on the top of Santana's head before she slipped out the door.<p>

Rachel shut the door behind her and walked to sit next to Santana. "You okay?"  
>"Well, I lost Quinn and Jade before we could really be together. So, not really." Santana frowned.<p>

Rachel nodded understanding. "Maybe you're parents are okay."

"Rachel." Santana said, warning in her voice.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic here. I mean, do you know otherwise?"  
>"Yeah. My Mami died before this started. Papi worked in the hospital. You know when this started a bunch of people went there to treat bites."<p>

Rachel shook her head, "That doesn't mean he got bitten."

Santana shrugged and reached into the bedside table drawer. There was a gun where her pistol was and she pulled it out. She couldn't help the soft smile that forced it's way on her face. On the handle Jade had put her initials into the grip.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly at the sight. "She left you her magnum?"

"Yeah. She took my pistol though. Said this would give her a reason to come find me."

"I think it has more kickback than your pistol did."  
>Santana chuckled. "I'll adjust. So, she left you a letter too?"<br>"Yes. Just wanted me to help keep an eye on Cat and you."

Santana nodded, "Right. Of course she would. Well, you want to go face the wrath of Lady Hummel? He's going to think we helped her escape you know."  
>"Better sooner than later I suppose."<p>

Santana, Rachel and Brittany were lounging around in the main room, drinking from one of the cans of soda. The room had been empty when they arrived so they decided to waste some time. Santana thought it was nice to just sit with them and talk for once. No talk of zombies, no worries, just relaxing with your friends. It irritated her more when Kurt burst into the room followed by Blaine.

"Where is she?" Kurt demanded, crossing his arms.  
>Santana rolled her eyes, "Where is who?"<br>"Don't play games, Santana. We both know who I'm talking about."  
>"Not really no. She could be anyone."<br>Blaine jumped in, "Jade. Where's Jade?"  
>"How the hell should I know? She's gone. I don't know where."<p>

"More than likely you helped her escape."

Rachel shook her head. "You're just assuming that. In case you haven't noticed, Sikowitz's van is gone. He helped her escape while everyone else was asleep."

"There's nothing to say she didn't help as well. Everyone knows they were messing around."

"Which is none of your business regardless of the situation." Rachel snapped. "Keep your gossipy nose to yourself, Kurt. It's time to grow up."

"Oh? Why don't you start then?"  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

Kurt scoffed. "Oh please. We all know Rocky's just a rebound for you. You were always hung up on Finn and you always will be. Besides that when are you interested in girls? You're just-" The boy was silenced when his nose was introduced to a fist. Kurt stumbled back into Blaine, his hand clutching his nose and red liquid dripping off his hand.

Rachel had stood up to punch him in the face. She started moving towards him again but Brittany and Santana quickly jumped up and held her back. Frustrated she couldn't get to the boy Rachel snapped, "I told you to keep your gossipy nose to yourself! You have no right to say anything about me, you don't know me! "

Santana made sure Brittany had a hold on the diva before stepping in front of her and glaring at the injured boy. "I told you the truth. I didn't help Jade, she's gone and I don't know where the fuck she went. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here for you to accuse. You went to far when you brought Rachel into this. Blaine get your boy out of here and let him cool off while we get everyone else in here. We have to leave."  
>Blaine nodded, leading Kurt out of the room. Santana turned back to Rachel and gave her a small smile, "As much as I loved watching you give him what he deserved you need to calm down. We do need to talk about a plan."<p>

Rachel nodded and took a few deep breaths. "He just pissed me off. Who is he to say that shit?"

"I know. He doesn't know anything. He hasn't gone through what we've had to go through. He's had it easy sitting back while we risk our lives. Just relax, Rae."

"I think you made Sannie proud." Brittany said in her ear, making the tiny brunette grin. "I know you would've made Q proud too."  
>Rachel expected Santana to deflate but the Latina just smiled, "You definitely would have. I'll go gather the others and you just calm down."<p>

Once everyone, excluding Kurt, was in the room the group shortly discussed Jade's disappearance. A few people were upset and also accused Santana, along with a few others who sided with Jade the day before, with helping her escape but they were shut down quickly. They weren't happy about it but they stopped talking about it, though Santana was sure it'd come up again later.  
>When that was settled they instead discussed where to go. Everyone seemed to agree that North was the best option, as it was before they settled at the hotel. Within half an hour the group decided to continue following the road, possibly going into Canada. An hour after that they were on the road and heading off.<p>

Santana hadn't missed sitting on the bus seats, at all. She was sitting alone, but her friends were nearby. She was in the seat behind Puck, who was driving, with Rocky and Rachel across from her, Brittany and Cat behind her. Shelby and Beth were behind Rachel, as Shelby wanted to talk to her daughter a bit more. Tina and Mike were also nearby.

"Shelby, how's your side?" Rachel asked.

"It's better. Santana did a good job." Shelby said.

"Just call me Dr. Santana." Santana smirked.

Rachel chuckled. "We're probably not going to do that. You don't really qualify, San."

"I'm the closest we've got. I've got first aid training, watched my Dad more times then I actually wanted to. I do know a bit."

"Let's just hope we don't need your services." Shelby said with a laugh.

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

"Dammit!" Puck cursed.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

Puck sighed, "We're low on gas. So low we're about to run out."  
>"We're not out of the town just yet," Rachel said. "There's probably a gas station up ahead. Stop and you and I can check for gas. Rocky would you want to take someone to check the store for supplies?" Rachel looked at the girl next to her.<p>

"Sure. But who do I take?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Take Kurt. Maybe he'll learn how tough it is out here." Santana grumbled, earning a laugh from Rachel and Brittany.

Rachel shook her head, "We need someone reliable. You could take Sam or CeCe, if you want." Rocky nodded and looked out the window in thought. Rachel looked at Puck. "Good enough for you?"  
>"Sure Jew babe." Puck said.<p>

Another ten minutes of driving passed before they finally found a gas station. Rachel and Puck were checking the gas pumps while Rocky, Sam and CeCe went into the store itself. Santana was only slightly upset she didn't get to go with them, but she was glad for the break. Across the gas station was an apartment complex with an abandoned car in the front. Which was weird in itself, she didn't see peoples homes so near to a gas station that often. She went to turn away but movement caught her attention or maybe it was the blue streak flying across the complex yard.

Santana blinked and turned back to the complex. A girl with blue hair was running from a pack of zombies (a pack being five to ten, in this case there were eight). She was wearing tattered clothes and had no weapons. The girl jumped in the car and shut the door, the zombies pressing against the door and clawing at her.

"Oh, my God. Blaine, Mike, get over here, open the windows and cover me if more show up!" Santana shouted.  
>"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine questioned.<br>"Just get the fuck over here!" Santana snapped pulling the magnum from her belt. Determined Santana jumped out of the bus, ignoring Rachel's questioning call after her, and ran towards the car.

The crack from the gun caught the zombies attention, as well as making a few people jump, while dropping one of the zombies. The kickback wasn't bad, but it was more then Santana had expected. She saw the girl in the car jump at the shot then spin to look at her, she was giving the Latina a "what the fuck are you doing" look. Santana wasn't sure of the answer herself, she just reacted.

The magnum could hold enough ammo to take out these zombies so Santana wasn't concerned. She dropped them one by one as she thought to herself _this is really easy. _Then the cracking stopped and the gun made a click. "Fuck me." She didn't have any extra ammo on her. Thankfully there was only two of them now and she could easily just stick her knife in their brains. Except her knife wasn't on her at the moment. It was in her pack, in the bus. She turned to look for Mike and Blaine but only saw Mike. She gestured to the zombies and Mike got the hint, taking a shot. He wasn't one of the main shooters, however, and missed his first few shots before hitting one of the zombies in the temple.

Unfortunately for her the zombie Mike shot was in the back and the zombie closest to her lunged. Santana ducked under the grasping hands and dashed in front of the car, scanning the area for a weapon and coming up empty. When the zombie passed by the girl in the door, she opened the door and bashed a tire iron into the zombie's head. It stumbled but the second hit dropped it. The blue haired girl slammed the tire iron repeatedly against the skull until the zombie no longer groaned.

She wiped her brow and turned to look at Santana, "You okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm good. How bout you? No bites?" Santana questioned.<p>

"No, I'm good too. Thanks for the save by the way."

"Back at you. How'd you even get out here?" Santana asked.

"Me and a few survivors were in a house a block down. There was some drama with one of the girls thinking her boyfriend was cheating on her with me, even though I'm not into men. She ran out the door while these things were outside and we got overrun. I had to run and I don't know if anyone else made it out."  
>"That's a bitch. Well, I'm Santana. I'm with a group of friends and we're heading towards Canada if you want to come along."<br>"Dani. You sure you're friends will be okay with you just picking me up?"

Santana nodded, "We've done it before. You're not going to kill us all in our sleep are you?"  
>Dani smirked, "Only if you give me a reason."<br>The Latina laughed, "I just won't give you a reason then. So, you want to come?"  
>Dani paused in thought. Long enough for steps to run towards them. "Santana!"<br>The girl in question turned around to see Rachel running towards them. "San, are you okay? I heard the gunshots stop and I was waiting for you to come back but when you didn't I started to worry!"  
>"This your girlfriend?" Dani asked, grinning at Rachel's worried ramble.<p>

"No, that's just Rachel. She's one of my best friends. Rachel this is Dani." Santana introduced them.

Rachel panted and looked at her, "You came over here to save a girl? Since when are you a hero Santana?"  
>"Bite me Berry." Santana grinned. "I was asking her if she wanted to come along with us, since she has nowhere to go."<p>

"If you want to come along Dani you're more than welcome. We've got the room as long as you can help in some way. Unlike some people we already have."  
>"I can shoot when I have a gun." Dani said. "Though I'm not the greatest shooter. I can cook too."<br>"A cook! You're hired!" Santana laughed.

Brittany's voice came from the bus, "Santana! Rach! Come on! Puck got the gas and Rocky's group is back!"

Santana looked at the girl, "Well, we gotta go. Are you coming?"

"What do I have to lose? Sure."

"Great. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else." Santana said as the trio headed for the bus.


	14. Chapter 14

Needless to say some people weren't particularly happy about an extra mouth to feed and take up supplies, but in the end more people were against throwing her out. And it helped that Santana subtly mentioned that if they were to try anything she would leave as well and if she left then Brittany, Rachel, and possibly Shelby, Puck, Rocky, and CeCe would follow and take supplies with them.

Santana spent most of the trip talking to Dani and getting to know her. Rachel or Brittany would sometimes speak to them but for the most part they let them talk. The two of them were hitting it off. They just clicked and it was hard to explain, like Quinn and Santana before. Not that Santana planned on jumping into that situation again anytime soon.

With the bus filled up the group didn't need to stop. But Rachel saw the one thing that could make them stop; the mall. It was one of those huge multi level malls that has a store for everything. There had to be supplies in there. They could even make camp for the night there if it wasn't overrun. Though on the outside there were only stragglers outside.

Puck parked the bus outside and stood up. "Okay guys. Before we do this I think we need a leader."

Santana looked at him curiously, "A leader?"

"Yeah. Look at how the situation with Jade turned out."  
>Kurt scoffed, "We voted, she lost, she couldn't accept that and she ran off."<p>

"Yeah? And what are we going to do the next time we vote and it's even? What then?" Puck snapped. "We need someone to make these tough decisions."  
>"Let me guess you think you'd be a good candidate." Kurt said.<p>

Puck smirked, "Actually, I was thinking Shelby should lead."  
>Shelby's eyes widened, "What? Me?"<p>

Rachel spun around in her seat to look at her Mom. "You did lead Vocal Adrenaline."  
>"Look how that turned out." Kurt sneered.<p>

"Fuck you, Kurt!" Rachel snapped. "I know exactly what you're thinking. There's no way in hell you are leading us. You haven't even seen a zombie up close. If we are to have a leader we need one that knows what it's like out there, knows what it's like to kill them and can make these tough decisions. You're just trying to keep your ass alive."

Shelby shook her head, "I'm not leading. You want a leader that will actually lead these kind of missions and I just can't risk myself like that. Not with Beth."

"Well in this instance you can be one of the stay at home leader." Rachel suggested. "Until you feel comfortable leaving Beth with a one of us."

"Honestly you are the best candidate right now." Santana put in. "I mean some of us have had to kill them before but we've never had to lead. If we're going to try this having a leader thing we should have someone that's been a leader."

"You're looking at it like this Kurt." Rachel started, glaring at the boy, "We're wanting someone that's killed them. A bunch of us have killed them, but you aren't one of them. Brittney and Cat haven't killed any either. I don't know if Blaine's killed any before he came with us but he hasn't since then. This is the last thing we vote on."

In the end Kurt was outvoted and Shelby agreed to lead from afar for now. Once she was put in charge officially it was quick to the group they had made a good call. Shelby fell quickly into the role. She had a plan and organized the group in a quick fashion.

The heavy shooters would go in and clear the first floor. When the zombies were taken out they shooters would move on to the next floor and the rest of the group would scavenge the stores. If the scavengers weren't finished with the first floor when the shooters cleared the second the shooters would move on to the third floor anyway then scavenge that floor themselves. Shelby herself would be waiting in the front with Cat and Kurt. The scavengers would find them anything of use; food, weapons, water, even backpacks and other containers. Then they would sort everything out. Afterwords they would nosey around the rest of the stores to try and find anything of personal use.

Sam, Puck, Santana, Rachel, Andre, Mike and Rocky would be the heavy shooters leaving Tina, Robbie, Dani, Blaine, and CeCe to scavenge. Brittany would be watching Beth back in the bus. The shooters were instructed to use standard protocol for killing zombies; use the guns only when absolutely necessary. Melee weapons never run out of ammo. The scavengers did have their own weapons just in case the shooters missed a zombie or two.

The mall interior was pretty spacey, they would need to check the west end before checking the east end. Might change the scavenging plans a bit. The scavengers held back with Shelby, Cat and Kurt while the shooters headed down the west side of the mall.

The method worked very well. Santana's group cleared out all the stores in the west end then moved to the east while the scavengers headed to the west end. Santana and Puck somehow decided to have a competition on who could kill the most zombies. They ended up losing count however when they made it to the second floor.

The mall had more zombies then Shelby had anticipated but the shooters didn't have too much trouble with them, just a few close calls. It only took around an hour to clear the mall of zombies. They weren't done scavenging though and it would take possibly another hour to search the rest of the mall and who know how long to sort all the stuff they find.

Once the scavenging was done some of the survivors started poking around some of the stores looking for anything to get that feeling of their old lives. Santana and Dani headed up to a music store that was on the second floor. Dani spotted something in there she wanted to take; Santana just wanted to look around.

"What could you have seen in here you wanted to keep?" Santana asked.

"This." Dani picked a guitar from the wall rack. It was a tan acoustic guitar and Santana had to admit it was a pretty one.

"You play guitar?"  
>Dani nodded with a smile, slipping the strap over her shoulder, "I used to have one but when the house I was in got overrun I lost it."<br>"We could've gone back for it." Santana said.

Dani shook her head and strummed the chords, her smile bursting into an ear to ear grin. "It was too dangerous. Besides this has worked out."  
>"You know" Santana paused as she looked over the rest of the store. "We were the Glee club at our school. Our whole lives were about singing, hell Rachel wanted to go on Broadway. She was always singing whether there was Glee club or not. I don't think I've even heard her hum since this started. Cat and her friends came from an Arts school where they sang and acted and I haven't heard Cat sing. Never heard Jade sing."<p>

"Whose Jade?" Dani questioned. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yea- no. I-It's complicated."  
>"I got time. But if you don't want to talk."<br>"No. You'll find out from someone anyway."  
>Dani nodded. "You talk. I'll search for the equipment I need for the guitar. Here hold it for me." Dani slipped out of the strap and handed the instrument to the Latina. Dani headed over to the cases for the guitars.<p>

Santana inhaled deeply before she spoke, "Well, when the outbreak first started I had slept with my best friend the night before. We ended up getting together about a week before she got bitten. We saved Cat's group from Wichita and Quinn stayed behind. We found some booze and got drunk and I slept with Jade." Dani looked up from the case she had found. "Jade and I weren't ever a thing, we didn't say anything until it was too late."

"She got bitten?" Dani moved behind the counter and took a few of the guitar picks.

"Yep." Santana popped the "p" as she watched the blue haired girl. "Sad thing is she was immune."  
>"Whoa, wait what? Immune? Seriously?" Dani froze and stared at her.<p>

"She never turned."  
>"Then where is she?"<br>"She's gone. The vote they were talking about earlier? Kurt and a few others wanted to take her to the government so they could use her to find a cure. But who knew how they would react, if they could even find a cure or what kind of experiments they would do on her. She didn't want that and we couldn't make her. Kurt had more on his side and she left in the night. Left me her magnum." Santana patted the gun on her hip. "Don't know where she's gone. She may be dead by now for all I know."  
>"I'm sorry." Dani said sincerely.<p>

"Me too. So, you got what you need?" Santana asked, clearly looking for a change of subject.

Dani walked over to her and patted her arm, "Don't worry. You're hot but it'll take me more then a day before I try to jump your bones." She grinned and got a smile out of the Latina. "Yeah I got everything. There's a place in the case for the picks and I'll put some extra stings on top of the guitar." Santana put the guitar in the case for her. Dani put the pack of strings in and shut the case, taking it from the other girl.

"So, anywhere you want to look?" Dani asked.

"Let's just look at all of the stores."  
>"Seriously?"<br>Santana shrugged, "Why not? Maybe we'll find some things we want."

Dani nodded and the two headed out of the music store. They were at the end of the west end on the second level so they headed west.

"So. You all came from the same place?" Dani asked as they walked, the guitar case was strapped to her back.

Santana glanced over at her with a quick nod, "Yeah. We came from Ohio. Well the Glee club did. Cat, Andre, and Robbie came from Las Angeles."

"Where you headed anyway?"

"Just North. No idea where yet specifically."

"I was just wandering." Dani said, looking at the stores as they passed. "With my friends."

"They gone?" Santana stated more than questioned.

"Don't know honestly. We got seperated when this thing started."

"Sorry."  
>Dani shrugged. "I'm not. If they're alive they're alive if they're not...then they don't have to deal with this life."<p>

"True, but sometimes you want the people closest to you with you."

"Okay you have a point there. Do you know where your parents are?"  
>Santana bit her tongue and after a moment she shook her head, "You mean me specifically or the group?"<p>

"Anyone. I guess."

"Well a few of us know for sure. Rachel had to kill her Dads. I don't know though. My papi worked at the hospital. Can't imagine he made it out."

"Your mom?"  
>"I um," Santana sighed and looked away, distracting herself by looking at the stores. Blaine and Kurt where in the nearby store, searching through the clothes. She watched them laughing for a moment before she looked back at Dani. "She died before the outbreak. Drunk driver hit her."<br>"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about this stuff-"  
>Santana cut her off with a finger to her lips, "It's fine. Quinn always said talking about it would help. They weren't exactly the best parents anyway. Don't get me wrong I loved them yeah, but my Papi. He just wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be a doctor. And Mami was a lawyer so she was always busy. Didn't see too much of them at home, couldn't count on seeing them long when they were home anyway."<p>

Dani nodded, feeling bad that she brought it up now. "My parents kicked me out when they found out I was into girls. Fifteen and already on the streets. My friend's family took me in, but it wasn't ever home. They were nice but it just didn't feel right."  
>Santana decided they needed to get their minds off of the current conversation and thankfully saw Rachel and Rocky in the nearby electronics store. "Hey, come on. Let's go see what Blueberry are up to."<br>"Did you just call them Blueberry?"  
>"I did. Dios mio. Let's go." Santana grabbed her hand and dragged the guitarist into the store.<p>

Rachel was looking through the many CD's in the CD section. Rocky was somewhat browsing somewhat watching Rachel. Rachel looked irritated which was never good.

"Rach, you okay?" Santana asked, hesitantly.

"No! They don't have any musicals! Wicked, Les Miserables, Rent, Spring Awakening! Nothing Santana!"

"Rachel, I haven't even heard you sing since.. I can't even remember."

Rachel froze, "No I sang the other night when we." She trailed off realizing it didn't happen.  
>Rocky patted her shoulder, "I haven't heard you sing ever, Rae."<p>

"It's been that long? Really?"

"Yeah. Of course we haven't really been in a mood to sing lately so I can't really blame you."  
>"Yeah, but San, singing was all I had. Broadway was all I had."<br>Santana shook her head, "You had your Dads-"  
>"They're gone, San."<br>"You had the Glee club."  
>"All of you hated me. Most of you still do."<br>"Finn-"  
>"Really? You're bringing up Finn? Need I remind you that he didn't think I'd make it on Broadway? He told me so in front of you all."<br>Santana sighed, "Rachel. Look at me." She grabbed the divas wrist and made her spin around. "You're more then just singing. You can dance, you can act, you're a good person-"  
>Rachel shook her head, "What good is that going to do me now?"<p>

"Well, if we are to settle down somewhere for good you can set up shows for us. I'm sure you can find more actors. We could use your acting skills if we have trouble with other people. You can help keep morale up and keep people happy. And is it even clicking in that brain of yours that you have killed zombies? You're like Michonne with that sword of yours and you're one of the best shots we have."

Rocky pitched in, "You've got us now."  
>"There's more to you than what you think."<br>Rachel cracked a smile, "Thanks San." The smile quickly vanished, "But they don't have Broadway musicals!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "What happened to your iPod?"

"In my room in Ohio. You want to go back and get it, Santana?"

"We could have while we were still there."

Rachel shrugged and looked at the ground, "Was hoping this would be over and I wouldn't need to."  
>Santana sighed and gave her a hug. Dani slid up next to them, "I'm sure there's another store around here that sells CD's. Let's go see if we can find one."<p>

Rachel nodded and the four headed out of the store. It made Santana wonder though, what could she offer the group if they settled down for good?


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel never found any soundtracks from Broadway musicals. She was quite upset about it and wouldn't be cheered up. The girls did continue looking around the stores and found some things for themselves, mostly clothes.  
>The only lucky one it seemed was Tina. While she scavenged she had found a bow in the hunting store. Turns out Tina had taken archery when she was younger and still had a knack for it. Shelby let her keep it, not to mention she was the one that found it anyway, and there was a bunch of arrows and a quiver. Reusable ammunition is the best in a zombie apocalypse.<p>

The food court had a decent amount of food left inside, apparently not many people thought to check the mall, or they just didn't get there in time with all the undead inside. There were guns and ammo in the hunting store but there was no other store in the mall like it. There were sports stores with baseball bats and Santana did manage to find a machete in the pawn shop store, why it was in a mall who the hell knew.

Thankfully there were coolers and ice for the meat and beverages. Also a couple of duffle bags for the bats and other various melee weapons they managed to find. Santana thought it was funny to think of Sam shouting four as he sent a zombie's head flying off the body and through the air. There was an adult store she and the girls stopped at and did indeed walk out with...certain objects. She'd hide those in her pack, way down in the bottom.

The group had gathered around the door, sitting on sleeping bags they had set out. The plan was to sleep at the mall for the night and get going in the morning. That was the plan but apparently Kurt had other ideas.

"I think we should stay here." He announced to the group.

"Are you serious? That's stupid!" Santana snapped.

"Of course you think that."

Tina said, "I can see the point. It's safe here, we don't know what's on the mountains."  
>"Thank you, Tina, I-"<br>Tina interrupted him, "However, this is a safe place. Whose to say others won't try to come here."

"There's no one left in this town."  
>"They can come back." Dani said. "Unless you have a sure fire way no one can get in, no where is safe anymore."<p>

"But there's nothing here for them. They were, they wouldn't come back." Kurt argued.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, Kurt. New people looking for a safe place could come. There's nothing that says they'll be friendly. Haven't you seen The Walking Dead? Not everyone you're going to meet are nice. They will kill you and take your shit. Hell they might be some of those cannibal freaks!" Cat and Brittany squeaked at that and Santana sighed. "It's best to get out and find somewhere safer."

"We can make this place safe." Blaine interjected.

"Maybe. But-"  
>Shelby stood up, "Okay, enough! I'll think about it and tell you all the plan in the morning. You all wanted me in charge so stop debating amongst yourselves like it's a democracy. Opinions are fine, but you don't have overall say anymore and I'm not going to listen to you bicker. And if you wake up Beth you will regret it."<p>

The group got suddenly quiet, not wanting to face the wrath of Shelby. Beth passed out pretty soon after Shelby put her on her sleeping bag, draped with a blanket.

Santana moved to sit next to Rachel, momentarily leaving Dani to examine her guitar. Rachel gave her a smile when she saw her, "Hey Santana."  
>"Hey, Rach."<p>

Rachel caught the tone of her voice, "You okay?"  
>"Yeah, I just...do you think Jade's okay?" Santana asked.<p>

Rachel nodded, "Definitely. She's tough and she's immune. She's got the skill to survive." Rachel turned and fluffed her pillow, shaking it and almost smacking Santana in the face. She gave the Latina an apologetic smile before continuing, "Honestly, we might be better off with her. We're stuck with Kurt."

"Wish she would have sometimes. But if we had we wouldn't have saved Dani."  
>The smaller girl shook her head, "No, Santana. You saved Dani. Not us."<p>

Santana sighed, "Still. It's conflicting."

Rachel patted her knee softly, "Don't worry about the past okay? Focus on the future. She's fine and I'm sure we'll see her again."  
>"You think so?" Santana asked hopefully.<br>"I do."  
>Rocky slid her sleeping bag closer to Rachel's and smirked, "You do? Marrying Santana behind my back?"<br>The diva blushed and spun around, "N-no, of course not! I just-"  
>"Relax, Rae, I'm joking."<p>

Santana shook her head, "She's so easy to trick."  
>"I am not."<p>

"You are though." Rocky grinned.

"You two are insufferable sometimes."  
>"Yes, yes you are." Santana winked at Rachel.<p>

Rocky smiled, but looked over at Santana, "She's right though. Jade's fine. She has to give you your gun back remember?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Now. Go cuddle with Dani because I want some cuddles from Rachel." Rocky shooed at Santana.

Santana shuddered, "I've already seen you naked, don't need to see you cuddling." Santana turned and headed back to her own sleeping bag.

"Wait, you saw us naked?" Rocky and Rachel asked simultaneously.

Santana ignored them and laid in her bag. Dani looked over at her and gave her a soft smile. Santana couldn't help but return it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I haven't forgotten this story! don't worry, I just have a lot on my plate and I wasn't particularly in a zombie mood for quite a while. I've also been lost in the fandom of RWBY, which is awesome, so yeah. I'm not going to abandon this story though, don't worry. I know it's short but there's not much I could put in this chapter. Sorry.**

**If you want to interact with me (or bother me about when i'll update) my tumblr is adamajgrayson . tumblr .com. I'll take prompts, answer questions, and discuss things about my various fandoms and interests. **


End file.
